Body Talk
by NotSoPoshGuy
Summary: While he isn't proud of it, Sam's job as a stripper is the only thing that keeps him from starving. Upon accepting a request that's outside of his comfort zone he might discover more about himself than he initially knew. *Slight AU with some elements of canon involved. I suck at summaries.*
1. Chapter 1 - Strippers

Waiting was already getting on Sam's nerves; he never had to dance for a male costumer before. Yet he was in no position to object, he needed the money and it was part of the club's policy to go through with the requests. He had been ready for quite a while now but the requester hadn't arrived yet.

_It's just a dance, nothing you haven't done before. Just imagine it's a girl._

The whole reason behind his nervousness was the sheer fact that he wasn't sure how his body was going to react. He had gotten pretty good at preventing a boner whenever doing a private dance for a female customer. As a matter of fact Sam had been noticing his desire for women in general was waning. Maybe it was the constant objectification he felt whenever dancing in front of a crowd but girls just didn't seem as pretty and innocent as they used to be before he began working as a stripper.

A firm knock came from the door; it was probably him. Sam began feeling sweaty as he walked towards the door. Before opening the door he rubbed some body glitter against his bare torso and teased his hair. While taking a deep breath he opened the door slowly.

"Hey stranger, ready for the night of your life?" Sam said in what he assumed was the sexiest tone he could achieve. He hated doing a sexy voice it felt forced and unnatural.

"I um… yes, I think I am." The person standing in front of him didn't really fill the profile of a typical client. Not only for the fact that he was a dude but also for the simple fact that he looked as nervous as Sam felt.

"Well come on in, you're in for a treat." Sam answered back. "I hope you fancy yourself some white chocolate."

The other boy, who Sam inferred couldn't be much older than him, simply smiled awkwardly. If the situation wasn't already out of Sam's comfort zone, the guy's look of uneasiness just made things a lot harder.

Sam guided the shorter boy towards a small loveseat. "Take a seat and enjoy the show."

"Yeah, thanks…" God he had no game, but who could blame him Sam did consider himself one of the better built guys on the club. If anything, seeing the smaller guy look so nervous helped Sam's self esteem gain a small boost.

The beginning of a private dance was always something Sam had a hard time doing. He always tried to walk slowly towards his customer first just to get in the mood but he would need to bring his best to break the thick, metaphorical ice layer that divided both him and the dark haired boy in front of him.

"You seem like the adventurous type, care to play a little game with me?" He was lying, big time. The boy in front of him looked anything but adventurous, as a matter of fact he looked quite dorky in his tucked-in, buttoned up green plaid shirt, slim fit white jeans and a ridiculous white bowtie. Yet there was something endearing about him as well, it was probably the look of innocence on his face.

"Sure, what do you need me to do?"

Sam grabbed a small lace from the vanity at the dressing room. "Wrap this around your eyes like it was a blindfold."

The boy did as Sam said. "Alright. Now what?"

"Now let your other senses take over. I promise you'll leave her wanting more." Sam had a easier time coming up with cheesy one-liner than with actual dance moves. As well built as he considered himself, Sam knew he wasn't the best dancer around. The only reason he fared when with the crowd was due to the pre-prepared choreography all dancers had to practice before appearing on stage, he also had a good control over his hips and pelvic area, which was his secret weapon when the situation demanded it.

As Sam approached the loveseat with the nervous customer on top of it he just kept remembering himself it was all for the money, nothing more, nothing less.

_Just pretend he's a girl._

"What's your name stranger?" Sam asked as he sat on top of the dark haired boy's lap while wrapping his legs around his waist.

"B-Blaine." He replied nervously, Sam noticed his cheeks began blushing

"Well Blaine, I think you'll need more than a dance to get what you came looking for. Luckily for you I know what to do to get you there." Never in life had Sam imagine talking like that to another guy; it wasn't something he was accustomed to do but he felt a small rush inside himself while doing so.

Sam saw Blaine was biting his bottom lip, he was obviously feeling something. "I'm not sure that would be a good idea, you see I-"

"Hush, you talk to much. Let my actions do the talking." Sam quickly said before kissing Blaine's neck. He could hear Blaine's weak moans and his heave breathing. In reality, Sam decided to go for a straight out teasing routine rather than a dance one for two reasons. First off, he was sure that shaking his body would just made him get an unannounced boner at any time considering how nervous he was and the bulge inside his tight silver go-go shorts would have been both too evident and highly embarrassing. Second, as much as he toyed with the idea of going gay before, he had never had the chance to get that close with a guy before to finally decide. With his recent disinterest in girls, experimenting didn't seem like a bad option. If girls could do it then why couldn't he?

As Sam continued to kiss Blaine's neck he began caressing the back of it as well. In a matter of seconds he quickly switched the position of his lips, now onto the other boy's mouth. The kiss itself wasn't that bad, as a matter of fact Blaine was indeed a better kisser than most other girls he had kissed before.

"Is it getting hot in here or is it just me?" Sam asked, while Blaine simply continued to breath heavily. "Let's get you out of that shirt, that'll cool you off for a while."

As Sam began unbuttoning Blaine's shirt, the other boy quickly reacted. "Whoa, whoa! I didn't really think you meant that! Stop!"

Sam stopped, slightly surprised at the boy's request. "Um… a little too rough for you?"

Blaine quickly unwrapped the lace from his eyes. "Coming here wasn't my idea, I'm not a strip club kind of person, it was just something I did to humor some friends."

"Oh… I see."

"Honestly, you do seem like a nice guy and all but I'm not into this sort of things." Blaine replied. "I mean if I knew you better probably but I'm not the kind of person to have sex with some stranger."

"Wait what? Did you honestly believe I was going to have sex with you?" Sam asked surprised. "Buddy, you haven't been to many strip clubs before have you?"

"To be honest, I haven't. But I do know that doesn't stop people from getting laid backstage." Blaine answered quickly. "Also I would appreciate it if you could get off me."

Sam gave the maroon eyed boy a snide look. "Well geez, sorry for making you think that. It's not as if I'm a prostitute anyways." He said as he unwrapped his legs from around Blaine's waist.

"Sure, whatever. Let's just forget this even happened, okay?" Blaine replied. "Also I didn't mean it that way, you would make for an amazing male prostitute."

"Thanks, I guess." Sam wasn't sure how to react to the comment. "So I assume we're done here?"

"Sure, why not." Blaine replied as he got out his wallet. "How much will it be?"

"Well considering it wasn't a whole dance I'll give you a discount. Let's say fifty bucks."

"A little expensive but I guess it's fine." Blaine said as he began rummaging through his wallet. "Here, fifty dollars."

"Thanks." Sam reached and grabbed the money before tucking it in his go-go shorts slightly. "Guess I'll see you around."

"I doubt it, but thanks anyways." Blaine replied quickly. "Oh and by the way, I don't know if someone has told you these before but you're a good kisser."

Sam felt his cheeks grow warm as he heard the other boy's remark. Before he could say anything else Blaine had left the room. Strange how one unplanned event could leave such an impact on Sam, and who knew maybe they could actually meet again sometime.

* * *

**Author's note: I felt a little burned out on writing Almost Human and needed a small break before continuing. I've been writing small parts of this story beforehand and intended it to be just a one-shot but I think there's some potential and it might serve as a good distraction from the gloomy mood from my other story. I'll probably write another chapter of this before returning to AH but worry not, that story is still my main priority.**

**Cheers!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Happy Birthday!

"How did your night worked out, anything worth talking about?" Sterling asked Sam while entering the dressing room.

"Last customer of the night was a biter, I hate those." Sam replied while showing a couple red marks on his shoulder. "Apart from that nothing special."

"Ah, I had a biter last week. Give it a day or two, it'll stop hurting." The blonde answered while fixing his hair in one of the dressing room's mirrors.

"I hope so, the morning job needs my full functionality." Sam replied while putting his shirt back on. "Got a light?"

"Nope, Jason might." Sterling swiftly said. "You need to give up on that nasty habit, you'll get fat and you know how harsh Julia gets when it comes to weight."

"That's easy for you to say, you've been in rehab for at least three months now. I have neither the time nor the interest to get into that." Sam answered back.

"Well you should, at least if you want to keep your job here." He replied while Sam pretended to ignore him. "Remember what happened to Derek? That hint of a beer gut got him kicked out as soon as Julia noticed, I don't want that to happen to you."

"Relax, I've got a plan." Sam replied confidently. "I'm adding an extra hour to my gym workout and I'm planning on skipping a meal, possibly dinner as it's the one where I eat less in anyways."

"Skipping meals is never a good idea, I would reconsider that plan if I where you." Sterling replied while changing into his regular clothes. "You need to start taking care of yourself Sam."

"You worry too much." Sam said. "I'm taking off, need a ride?"

"Who're you trying to fool, I know you've got no car." Sterling replied mockingly.

"But I have enough money for a bus ride home, take it or leave it." Sam said.

"I think I'll pass, you need the money more than I do." The blonde dancer answered while packing his stuff in a bag. "See you tomorrow, by the way you're an awful friend. You had your first male client today and you didn't even bother telling me?" Sterling said with a devious smile on his face.

"I guess it slipped my mind." Sam answered while smirking.

"Liar." The other boy replied while chuckling. "Still kudos, the first one's always the hardest."

"I sure hope so, my guy was awkward as hell."

* * *

"I can't believe you made me go through that, some friends you are." Blaine said angrily as he drove his car.

"Lighten up, will you? It's your birthday, what kind of friends would we be if we hadn't gotten you a birthday stripper?" Jake replied from the back seat. "Besides, it not like if you weren't ogling him the whole time he was on stage."

Blaine's face grew red as he heard the comment. "I did not! Besides, if you're really the ladies man you claim to be, how come you decided to come to a male strip club anyways?"

"It's your birthday and we're friends, it's not rocket science." The tan skinned boy said as he reclined over his seat.

"I don't get why you're so pissed, he wasn't the best dancer of the bunch but he didn't seem that bad, or was he?" Ryder asked. "Because if he was then you should have asked for you money back."

"That's not the point! When you all said you where getting me a birthday stripper I imagined it would be something like in the movies, with a house party or something." Blaine said, as he turned left on to the next street. "If I knew that you planned on taking me to the actual joint I would have never agreed."

"Do you realize how lame you sound right now?" Kitty asked. "No wonder your name rhymes with lame. Lame Blaine."

"Oh my God it totally does! I'll tweet it, that's comedy gold." Sugar added in.

"Make it a hash tag!" Jake said while Sugar nodded in excitement.

"With friends like you who the heck needs enemies." Blaine said annoyed at all the noise going on in the backseat.

"He's right you guys, it's his birthday. You should all be ashamed of yourselves." Marley said while turning back to face them all.

"And that's why Marley always gets to be shotgun." Blaine said while everyone in the back seat rolled their eyes.

"Get real, you're just being nice because all of Ohio knew she had the biggest crush on you until she finally realized you played for the other team." Kitty snapped while Sugar giggled.

Marley blushed and turned her face towards the side window. "Can't you say something nice for a change?"

"Sorry, I'm not designed to do that." Kitty said mockingly.

"Could someone turn Kitty's bitch-switch off, please?" Blaine asked; Kitty crossed her arms and pulled her tongue out at Blaine.

"So where are we going now? The night's still young and so are we." Jake asked.

"Home." Blaine answered as the rest of his passengers groaned.

"C'mon dude, it's your birthday! Don't be a party-pooper!" Ryder replied. "Besides we're on the winter break so you can't use school as an excuse."

Blaine sighed. "Well there's no where else to go, you guys know how my parents can get if I bring too many people home without pervious notice."

"We can go to my house, there's enough space for all of us and you can all stay the night if you want." Sugar suggested.

"Any objections?" Jake asked while no one said anything. "Off we go then."

* * *

The bus ride back home had been anything but pleasant. Sam used to sleep when on the bus but stopped doing so when he got half of his pay money stolen once. Now awake through the whole ride, there wasn't really anyone to talk with or pretty much anything to do. The only thing that he could do was wait for his stop.

"Is this seat taken?" A blonde girl with pink streaks in her hair asked while she pointed at the seat next to Sam. He shook his head. "Would you mind?"

"Not at all, make yourself comfortable." Sam said as the blonde took the seat. "I could have sworn I had memorized every single person's face who took the bus around this hours, how come I hadn't seen you until now?"

"I took a different shift, it pays better around this time." She said softly. "Kind of a silly question coming from you though."

The comment caught Sam by surprise. "Oh… do we know each other?"

"I don't think we do but the glitter in your hair gives you away." The girl replied. "I usually use wigs for performances to prevent that kind of stuff from happening."

Sam then realized what she meant and what she was, which he considered once he saw her ripped fishnet stockings. "Ah, right. I usually wait to get home to wash it all out."

The girl giggled a bit. "I bet you do. I guess it's easier for guys to pull that kind of stuff without the risk of getting attacked by some pervert."

"Yeah probably, I'm Sam by the way." He said while reaching his hand out.

"Giving out your real name to a complete stranger? You sure are pretty brave to be a stripper." The girl said before reaching Sam's hand.

"Well it sure sounds a lot more genuine than saying that my name's White Chocolate." Sam answered while the girl smiled.

"That's true. I'm not that brave though, you can call me Quinn but that's not how you'll find me in the yellow pages." She replied while Sam smirked.

"Fair enough. You could pull of being a Quinn though." Sam said while Quinn nodded. "I guess your real name's off limits?"

"It is, at least until I'm a hundred percent sure you won't do anything that would put my life in danger." She replied, Sam continued to look at her.

She had an almost too perfect nose along with pretty and delicate facial features. Her lips had a nice shape even though it was hard to tell what color they where as they where covered in pale pink lipstick. She had a slim build but from what he could tell she was shorter than him. Lastly her blonde hair curled near the tips, if it hadn't been for the pink streaks and other minor details Sam would have never guessed she was the kind of girl to live such a lifestyle.

"Are you done?" She asked while Sam broke out of his mild trance.

"Was I that obvious?"

Quinn grinned at Sam's obliviousness. "I noticed didn't I?"

"You see at work I don't get to see many girls, well I actually do but you know what I mean. The thing is I don't really get to see much girls, specially ones as pretty as you and I was starting to forget what was that made them special."

Quinn was enjoying Sam's compliments as she smiled at his comment. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"I don't know, is it working?" Sam asked mischievously.

"It might if you continue."

* * *

"Found a bottle!" Sugar yelled from the other end of the room. "Let's have some fun." Everyone sat in a circle while Sugar rushed to place the bottle in the middle of everyone.

"I still think that strip poker would have been a better idea." Ryder said.

"I'm not stripping in front of any of you." Kitty said while she placed her hand on top of the bottle. "Besides I know it's just an excuse for you to take a peek at Jake's junk."

Ryder blushed as he gave Kitty a mean look. "Again, who invited her?"

"Shut it." She snapped back. "As for the game, I assume we all know the rules?"

"Just to avoid confusions tell them again." Jake demanded.

Kitty rolled her eyes at the boy's request. "Fine, after a person spins the bottle whoever it lands on has to make out with said person inside Sugar's closet."

"How will we know if they actually kissed?" Marley asked.

"Record it with your phone or something." Kitty answered annoyed by the delay.

"What if someone doesn't go through with it?" Blaine asked.

"Any one has a good enough punishment for that?" Kitty asked, as no one seemed to come up with anything.

"Oh I know! Skinny dipping in the pool!" Sugar said enthusiastically.

"That's actually a pretty good idea." Kitty said with a devilish smile on her face. "So shall we begin?"

"Alright I'll start." Jake said as he took the bottle.

"Please yourself horn dog." Kitty said.

Jake made the bottle spin long enough to make the suspense worthwhile. As it began slowing down everyone was at the edge of their seats to see who it landed on. While the bottle almost landed on Kitty herself a slight movement to the right made the bottle stop on Sugar.

"Pucker up and give me some sugar." Jake said as Sugar giggled.

"Both of you, take it to the room." Blaine demanded as both of them walked towards Sugar's closet.

"Do we even need proof that they kissed?" Ryder asked. "Neither of them seemed remorseful."

"Rules are rules. Take a picture and we'll call it a day, just hurry up." Kitty yelled.

After a few minutes both Jake and Sugar got out of the room sized closet with smiles on their faces. The Puckerman boy winked at Sugar while the rich girl laughed and got out her phone.

"We got more than just a few pictures if you really wanted to know." Sugar said as she passed her phone to the rest of her friends.

"Yeah whatever, who's next?" Kitty asked as Ryder took the initiative. "Feeling lucky?"

"Might as well get this over with." The brunette replied as he gave the bottle a spin.

Once again everyone was eager to see where the bottle would land on. As it continued to spin it was now evident that it speed was decreasing. The spinning was almost done when it reached Sugar's position but once again a last minute movement changed the outcome entirely.

"Well, well, well. Looks like someone's getting a birthday smooch." Jake said mockingly everyone's attention directed towards Blaine.

Blaine could notice the disappointment in Ryder's eyes as the bottle landed on him but got slightly confused when he saw him stand up. "Wait, are we really doing this?"

"Might as well." Ryder replied, less than excited.

"That's the spirit Lynn!" Kitty said as Marley and Sugar applauded Ryder's decision.

Blaine walked towards the huge closet room and closed the door behind him. "Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I was really hoping to land the bottle on Marley but I don't really mind this much. Besides it's your birthday." Ryder replied a Blaine blushed.

"Are you sure? Cause I don't want to force you into-"

Blaine's speech was interrupted by Ryder's lips pressing against his; the kiss was a whole lot longer than what Blaine anticipated and to his surprise it was him who pulled out of it.

"What, was it bad?" Ryder asked, obviously altered by Blaine pulling away.

He didn't know what to say, he was more the surprised Ryder, a guy he was pretty much sure was straight, was easily going through something most guys would never even dream of doing. He knew why he pulled away but didn't want to mention it to the football athlete as it would probably just make things a lot worse so Blaine just said the first excuse he could come up with.

"We… need to take a picture remember?" Blaine said as calmly as he could.

"Oh!" Ryder said while smiling once again. "Right, I forgot. Let's do that again then."

* * *

"So this is your place?" Quinn asked as she walked inside Sam's apartment.

"Pretty much, I know it's nothing fancy but I like it." Sam answered as he closed the door behind them.

"Well it sure isn't fancy." Quinn replied as she ran her finger through the dusty wall. "But I guess if you like it, it can't be that bad."

"So I wanted to know…" Sam began as he walked towards the small kitchen inside his small apartment room. "What part of me made you want to come into my humble home?"

"Don't flatter yourself, I just came cause I need to meet someone else in this building." Quinn replied as she continued to walk.

"I guess that means I shouldn't bother with offering you a drink then?" Sam asked innocently.

"That's right."

"Well boo-hoo, is there anything else I could interest you in then?" Sam asked, obviously discouraged.

"I have some things in mind but I doubt you're old enough to do them." Quinn said.

"Hey I'm eighteen, I'm basically legal in at least five different countries." Sam replied.

"But not here honey, I'm sorry but I won't take risks." Quinn said as Sam smirked.

"That's a pretty bold statement for someone who's only a year older than me." Sam said deviously.

Quinn looked at him perplexed. "How would you know?"

"Well you dropped your driver's license on the way here so that kind of gave me a bit of a clue." Sam answered as he took the small card from one of his pockets. "Lucy's a nice name but you sure look more like a Quinn."

Quinn rushed towards Sam and snagged the license from him. "You give that back!"

"Alright no need to get aggressive." Sam said while letting out a weak chuckle. "If it makes you feel any better I've dropped some important stuff without even noticing before as well."

"Just shut up, please." Quinn said as she got the license inside her purse.

"What do you need a driver's license anyways if you took the bus?" Sam asked as Quinn just walked away towards the front door.

"That's none of your business."

"Whoa, why the sudden mood swings?" Sam asked as Quinn stared at him angrily.

"Look, I don't care what you saw but just pretend you didn't, okay?" Quinn said while she opened the door. "I swear if anything happens to me you'll be the one to blame."

"Hey I didn't mean to make you feel bad I just wanted to-" The door was slammed close before he could continue. "Know you better…"

_Well done Sam, you blew it again. Hot chicks won't even look at you now and it's your own fault._

Sam quickly walked away from the door and towards the wall. He then opened the Murphy bed on his wall and dropped himself in it.

_I'm doomed to a sexual life full of biters and awkward gay kids with awful fashion sense._

* * *

**Author's note: I know this whole chapter wasn't the nearly as Blam-ful as the last one but it was for the sake of introducing the supporting cast and a few plots that will develop in future chapters. Basically the aftermath of last chapter for both Sam and Blaine, at first I didn't want to include characters from the show but I figured it would work better that way, the only place where original character will appear will be as part of the guys working on the strip club, other than that hopefully you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Thanks for the support, cheers!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Role Reversal

"I think Ryder might be gay." Blaine told Jake while they waited for their coffee to arrive. "Well, actually saying it out loud makes it sound like an unfounded conclusion but he has to at the very least be bisexual."

Jake gave Blaine a skeptic look. "Are you sure it's not just you wanting him to be gay?"

"Come on Jake, you know me better than that. Besides if I wanted to wait someone out of the closet it would probably be Logan from chemistry class." Blaine admitted.

Jake nodded convinced by the statement. "I guess you're right, you've always had a thing for blondes."

"Anyways, I just didn't feel like mentioning it yesterday at Sugar's in front of everyone but I needed to tell someone and I know you two are pretty close. Did you knew or suspected anything?" Blaine asked the dark haired boy.

"Not really. We get along pretty well but he's never really done anything to make me suspect he's gay." Jake said while looking towards the waiters passing by them. "Man, we ordered those coffee ages ago, what's taking them so long?"

"Jake, focus!"

Jake rolled his eyes and returned his attention towards Blaine. "Alright! Don't get your panties in bunch…"

"I just want to know what you'll do if it had been you. I really don't know how to approach the situation." Blaine replied. "I don't want to hurt him and you know him a lot more than I do."

"Look, you and I both know Ryder well enough. You want my advice? Just let this go." He answered back. "Besides I don't know if he told you but he's been hoping to land a relationship with Marley for a while now so I don't see why he would ruin his own efforts over something like this."

"Are you saying I'm not good enough for him?" Blaine asked while Jake rolled his eyes once again.

"Stop making this about yourself! The point is, Ryder's straight he just did that to go through with the game. If you want to confront him over it be my guest, just don't get all emotional if things don't go as you planned." Jake replied with slight anger in his tone.

"Fine, whatever. Believe what you want." Blaine replied while looking at his friend. "But I've seen how you two go at it at the locker rooms. I haven't seen so much man love since Brokeback Mountain."

"That's what bros do, deal with it." Jake replied confidently.

"Bros watch sports, play video games or have silly secret handshakes. Playing with each other while shirtless is a whole other deal." Blaine answered back.

"We where trying to see if we were qualified to join the wrestling team!" The tan skinned boy said while slightly blushing.

"Hey relax, I'm just kidding. But still, I have my doubts about him." Blaine said while getting up from his chair. "I'll go get some sugar from the main counter, want me to grab you something?"

"No thanks, just ask if our order will arrive soon or if we should wait another month form it to arrive." Jake said annoyed.

"Patience is a virtue, young grasshopper." Blaine said mockingly.

"Whatever Mr. Miyagi, just go." He said while grinning.

As he walked towards the main counter, Blaine continued thinking about the whole Ryder incident. Regardless off what Jake said, he had facts to back him up. There was no way a straight guy would be so at ease with kissing another guy. The fact that both him and Jake where friends with the only openly gay guy at school did made them a lot more open minded about this kind of stuff but still something rubbed Blaine the wrong way.

While he continued walking and thinking, Blaine wasn't quick enough to neither notice nor evade a waiter who walked right towards him. He also didn't notice the tray with coffee cups he was carrying. "Argh! Damn it, that burns!"

"I'm so sorry sir! Are you alright?" Blaine quickly turned his face towards the waiter. The sudden surprise of realizing the waiter's identity made him forget the pain from the smeared hot coffee on his legs and chest for a while.

"Oh my… aren't you…?" Blaine asked while the blonde guy in front of him looked quite perplexed himself.

"Hey I know you! Ben was it?" He asked, slightly less nervous now.

"Blaine actually."

"Oh right. Sorry about that." Sam said before beginning to pick up the cups from the floor. "I didn't expect to run into you so soon."

"Right back at you." Blaine replied; he began helping the blonde waiter pick up the remaining cups. "Would have never guessed you worked here as well…"

"Yeah, the club just pays so much. Between my rent, the gym and food I've got to do two jobs to keep my economy stable." He answered. "What about you?"

"Well I was here with a friend, just wanted to grab some sugar packets from the counter." Blaine said as he handed Sam the last cups.

"Oh, well here take this ones." Sam handed Blaine a couple packets from his apron's pocket. "I know it doesn't cover the damage on your clothes but it's the best I can give you at the moment."

Blaine took both packets; he couldn't help but smile over the gesture. "Thanks."

"No problem." Sam said while smiling back. "Just don't tell my boss though. He get's pretty hysterical over this kind of incidents."

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed." Blaine answered back. "Nice seeing you again."

"Yeah, same here." Sam said while looking at the coffee stains on Blaine's clothes. "Shit, I messed up. I have my gym clothes in a bag, I can lend them to you if you want."

"Don't worry, it's not that bad…" Blaine said while looking at his clothes himself. He couldn't have picked a worse day to put on bright colors. "… I think."

"Nonsense, follow me." Sam said while grabbing Blaine hands and pulling him as they both walked towards the bathroom. Sam's strong grip on Blaine's hand made it impossible not to follow him.

As they entered the bathroom Sam finally let go of Blaine's hand. "Hey really, I appreciate this but you don't have to do this."

"C'mon dude, I gave you the worst private dance back at the club and now I dropped coffee all over you. Let me pay you back in someway." Sam insisted as he entered the employee only stall.

"Well it wasn't that bad of a private session with you. Besides the stains are barely noticeable." Blaine lied, as much as he hated the idea of walking in public with half a tray of coffees on him he rather do that than lending clothes from someone he barely knew.

Sam got out of the stall with a gym bag on hand. "Enough with the excuses." Sam said while he rummaged through the bag.

"Seriously, its not that big of a deal." Blaine insisted one last time until he noticed Sam fan what he was looking for.

"I say otherwise." He answered back as he got the clothes out of the bag. "I know it might not be your style but they're better than nothing."

Sam handed Blaine a black tank top along with a pair of blue sweat pants. "Do you seriously want me to wear this right now? I could have sworn they didn't allow any kind of sleeveless shirt in this place." Blaine complained as Sam just looked at him

"If anyone tells you anything I've got you covered." Sam assured him while Blaine still looked uneasy about the whole situation.

"Still, this clothes are way too big for me, the shirt might look normal enough but there's no way the pants will work." He said while unfolding the long blue pants and placing them over his own.

"Just roll them up, it's not that big of a deal." Sam said while Blaine just looked at him. "Now strip, I'll take care of your stained clothes."

"Um… I'm not sure I'm comfortable taking my clothes off right now." Blaine replied as Sam chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, I just doesn't see what's the big deal. I mean you already saw me shirtless and with some pretty short silver shorts, what's the problem with reversing the roles a bit?" Sam answered.

As much as it used to bother him before, after last night's failure at picking up that Quinn girl, Sam revisited his memory with Blaine at the club a couple times that same night in an effort to pretend the Quinn incident didn't happen. As awkward as the whole session had been, Sam had to admit that the kiss they shared was above par and goofy clothes aside Blaine had a pretty handsome face. Saying that he didn't feel aroused at least once during the whole thing would have been a shameless lie.

"My shift is still in and if they notice I'm gone I'm getting in trouble." Sam insisted as the shorter boy's face reflected a guilty look.

"Alright… its just that I've never done this in front of a complete stranger before. It feels weird…" Blaine said, his face turning slightly red.

"Well I'm offended, "complete stranger"? I thought we were already past that." Sam said while Blaine avoided eye contact.

"I mean I don't even know your name."

"My name's Sam." The blonde said while approaching Blaine. "Here let me help you." As Sam began unbuttoning Blaine's yellow cardigan he noticed the uneasy look on his maroon eyes. "Hey it's okay, its not as if we're going to do it in the bathroom or anything."

"I know it's just that… well I'm not really sure, it just feels weird." Blaine admitted as he took off his white shirt and handed both that and the cardigan to Sam.

"Hey no worries, I work around shirtless guys all the time so I kind of got over that a while ago. It's normal to be nervous thought." Sam said as he placed Blaine's clothes inside his bag.

Sam took a second to realize that Blaine's chest and arms where pretty well formed. Maybe it was his dorky clothes but he never imagined he would look that way under all that clothing. His arms were pretty well toned and, while not as defined as his, Blaine had a pretty great chest.

"Look at that, someone's been working out." Sam said in a dopey tone, which provoked Blaine to blush once more but couldn't contain a sheepish smile form coming out.

"Yeah… a bit." Blaine said with a hint of pride on his voice, hearing him more confident made Sam crack a huge smile.

"What is it that you do?"

Blaine got the tank top on as be spoke. "I practice boxing, it helps relieve the stress off."

"Boxing? Nice!" Sam replied in amusement. "Wouldn't mind learning a move or two from you sometime. Self defense is something no one can get enough off."

"That's true. Maybe some day in the future, who knows?" He answered back while taking his pants off.

"Mind if I ask you something?"

Blaine handed Sam his stained pants as he answered. "Not really, fire away."

"Are you seeing someone?" The question seemed pretty sudden, even for Sam but he just had to know. Getting a better look at him in a different lit room made him realize that Blaine was actually pretty attractive, at least for a guy and considering that things with the ladies weren't going smoothly keeping his options open didn't seem like a bad idea.

"I, um… what do you mean?" The smaller boy asked, Sam noticed the nervousness in his tone.

"Well I figured a guy like you would already have someone, meeting you again did made me realize you weren't the lame person I though you where in the club. No offence though." Sam said while the blush on Blaine's face began fading; apparently the comment wasn't as charming as Sam initially thought it would be.

"I'm I really that lame?" Blaine suddenly asked. "You won't believe how many times I've been call that this last couple of days."

"Don't get me wrong, I didn't meant you where lame I just thought you were a different kind of person. I mean, the clothes and all the hair gel weren't helping." Sam admitted.

"So my clothes are lame?" Blaine asked while putting on the sweatpants. "I was aiming for a vintage look, at least now I know it didn't work as intended."

"Hey, hey! Its not that, the thing is… well it's hard to explain but just rest assured, you're not lame, Blaine."

"Lame Blaine, just like Kitty said…" Blaine sighed as he finished changing clothes.

"Hold up! First off, no one who addresses herself as "Kitty" has the right to call you lame. Second, look at you, you're anything but lame or boring." Sam said as he turned Blaine towards one of the bathroom's mirrors. "You have a great body and you didn't even had to recur to stripping to gain it."

Blaine couldn't help but smile at Sam's small pep talk. "You're pretty good with words, well most of the time anyways."

Sam chuckled at bit. "Thanks, I try."

"Well I guess I shouldn't keep you waiting any more, you do have a shift to complete, don't you?" Blaine asked as Sam nodded.

"Right." Sam answered back. "I'll be going to the Laundromat today, I'll take care of your clothes for you, consider it a small courtesy for, you know, spilling coffee over you and everything."

Blaine laughed the comment off. "Sure, why not. What about your clothes though?"

"You can return them to me later, the shirt does look good on you." Sam said while Blaine simply smiled back at him.

"I'll come by tomorrow then."

"Oh, actually tomorrow I don't come to work here tomorrow. It just a Monday to Thursday job." Sam answered. "We could meet up somewhere else if you want."

"Oh sure, um… care to suggest one?"

"Well there's this park that I like to go to sometimes, it's close to the postal office." Sam said while Blaine seemed to catch on.

"Oh, you mean the one that's by the new movie theater?" Blaine asked while Sam nodded rapidly.

"Yup, that one. Think that's a good spot?" Sam asked the dark haired boy.

"Sure!" Blaine said enthusiastically. "I guess I'll meet you there then."

"Is seven a good time?"

"It is." Blaine replied. "I guess it's a date then."

"Oh… you mean like a date-date or…" Sam felt embarrassed about reacting so nervously; apparently roles had reversed once again.

"Sorry! I guess I should have picked my words better." Blaine chuckled. "See you there would have been a better way of saying it."

"Heh, maybe." Sam replied trying to regain his cool back.

"Well then, see you tomorrow Sam." Blaine said as he approached the door. "And by the way, no. I'm not seeing anyone."

The mildly flirty tone of Blaine's comment caught Sam by surprise as the smaller boy left the room. He felt a stupidly big smile forming in on his face.

_Suck it Quinn, with a guy like him who needs you anyways? Man, a year ago saying that would have been off the table, but then again a year ago I hadn't met someone like him._

* * *

**Author's note: Okay I cheated an extra chapter in but I swear my next update will be for Almost Human. Also, for this story Jake, Marley, Ryder and Kitty are supposed to be the same age as Blaine and Sam. I also want to try making Jake and Blaine into closer friends than how they are in the show because for some weird reason I think that friendship would work pretty well. Tried to shove as much Blam into this one, hopefully it was done tastefully and without feeling rushed.**

**Thanks for the support, cheers!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Cold Snap

"Where do you think you're going, young man?" Blaine turned around to see his mother; arms crossed and with a stern look on her face.

"I'm meeting up with a friend. Is there a problem?" He asked.

"There sure is, no son of mine will go outside into the freezing winter weather dressed like that. You've got to at least put on a jacket." She said while pointing at the thin, blue sweater Blaine was wearing. "Let me bring you a scarf and a hat."

"Mom, it's okay! It's not even that cold anyways." Blaine said as his mother gave him a look of disbelief.

"Don't try to be brave, last time you got a cold was because of a mere downpour." She said as Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Mom I just turned eighteen, I'm old enough to take care of myself." He said in an annoyed tone.

"Blaine, you're old enough to know that's not an excuse. Look at your father, he's forty eight and he's not old enough to take care of himself." His mother said; she had a point she was always taking care of both him and her father and even did the same with Cooper before he left the house. "Now go back to your room and put on something more appropriate."

"Ugh, fine!" Blaine answered while walking angrily towards his room. "Just remember that when I'm thirty and still living here with you!"

Mrs. Anderson rolled her eyes at the comment and laughed it off. "You wish! Once you're admitted into college you're out of here."

* * *

The whole apartment was freezing cold; Sam could even see his breath when he breathed out of his mouth. The sad excuse for a heater that the small apartment room had installed wasn't strong enough to warm anything.

_Damn it, I knew I should have packed winter clothes._

As he rummaged through the clothe-filled drawers he wasn't able to fine anything heavier than a regular t-shirt. Sam began regretting packing all those tank tops and wife-beaters rather than a hoodie or a jacket.

The only other clothes he had gotten since his arrival at his new job where more tank tops given to him by the club's management and go-go shorts but neither where viable options.

A quick look at the clock made him realize that he just had about thirty five minutes to arrive to the park on time and considering the mildly long walk he had to take to get to the park made him finally made him realize he had little to no time to waste on picking clothes.

Without giving it much thought, Sam picked up a pair of washed-out jeans and a tank top with an American flag motif. Any of his regular t-shirt would have been a smarter choice but most of them needed a wash or where worn-out beyond repair.

Considering the first two times they met, Sam figured this was the time to give a good impression as this time he actually knew he was going to meet up with Blaine. Considering that was one of his nicest shirts and the pants where in better conditions than the rest of the ones he owned he took off.

* * *

Upon arriving to the park, Blaine parked his car and walked into the quite large park where he was to meet Sam. The sky was turning as orange as the leafs falling from the trees that the gentle yet cold breeze blowing through the park made fly through the air.

There where quite a couple of people in there. A few children played and ran all over the place while some other people who apparently felt the need to exercise despite the harsh weather jogged on a steady pace all through the park.

Then there where the couples. Blaine never really liked seeing couples enjoying themselves in public, not because he hated seeing other people happy but rather because they reminded him about his current solace and that was never something anyone enjoyed acknowledging.

Blaine continued walking calmly through the park, he was aware that due to traffic his arrival took a couple minutes more than what he and Sam had agreed on but, much to his comfort, he noticed the blonde dancer was already sitting on one of the park's wooden benches. He rushed his pace and approached the bench as quickly as he could.

Sam noticed the dark haired boy and smiled. "Took you long enough."

"Sorry, traffic." Blaine explained as he sat next to the bright-eyed boy. "How long have you been here?"

"Fifteen minutes at most."

"Must have felt longer considering what you're wearing." Blaine replied as he began unwrapping his scarf. "Aren't you freezing?"

"A bit." Sam lied as he rubbed his hands against his arms. "Nothing I can't handle."

"Well as tough as you are I can't bare look at you without feeling cold myself. Here, take this." Blaine said as he wrapped his scarf around Sam's neck. "Want the jacket? You need it more than I do."

"Hey I don't want you to be cold because of me, keep it. Same goes for the scarf." Sam said as attempted to unwrap the scarf.

"Hey I have a sweater underneath this, you have a shirt that doesn't even cover your arms." Blaine said as he unzipped his jacket. "You did me a favor yesterday, let me return it."

As Blaine handed Sam his black jacket Sam reluctantly accepted it. "Now I'll feel bad for the rest of the evening. Are you sure you want me to do this?"

"A hundred percent sure, now stop delaying it and put it on." Blaine said while Sam obediently did what he said.

Upon putting it on, Sam noticed that the jacket was too small for him. "Darn, this thing's tight. I can't even move without risking to break it, now you have to take it back." The blonde said as he took it off.

"Fine, but we're not going to stay out here then. Follow me." Blaine said as he putted his jacket back on and got up the bench.

"Where are we going?"

"My car." Blaine answered as Sam followed him. "I'll turn on the heater, hopefully that'll thaw you out."

"You don't have to do that, I mean it's not even that cold anyways." The blonde said while following Blaine.

"Did you forget I tried to get out of stripping in front of you yesterday but you didn't let me? Let's call this payback." Blaine replied with a grin on his mouth.

After a small walk back to his car, both him and Sam got inside the small, red vehicle. Blaine quickly turned up the heater as Sam returned Blaine his scarf. "Thanks man, I really appreciate the gesture."

"No problem, I kind of owed you for yesterday." Blaine replied while taking off his jacket. "By the way, I have your clothes in the backseat."

"Shoot!" Sam said loudly as Blaine looked at him confused.

"Is there a problem?"

"I forgot to bring your clothes…" The blonde said while looking ashamed.

"Oh, well don't worry, I mean you could give them to me another day." Blaine replied. "It's not as if I needed them right now."

"You sure? If I run it's just a fifteen minutes wait at most from here to my apartment." Sam asked while Blaine gave him an endearing look.

"Yes, I'm sure. Besides I wouldn't make you run for fifteen minutes in the cold just to get some clothes." Blaine said while Sam just smiled back.

_Man, he's both cute and thoughtful. One would wonder why he's still single._

"Besides, its finally starting to warm up in here." Blaine said while Sam's eyes where still fixed on him.

"Um… why are you doing this?" Sam asked out of the blue; the spontaneity of the question caught Blaine off guard.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you seem like a nice and decent person. People like you would never be caught dead with someone like me." Sam said while Blaine frowned. "It wasn't even your idea to get the private dance."

"Well…" Blaine kept quiet for a couple seconds. The only sound in the car was that of the heater. "I really don't know… I guess I liked you well enough to decide to spend time with you."

Sam beamed an honest, yet slightly prideful smile. "Well then I guess you're in luck, I know just the place to go to make your time worth the while."

"Hold up, I'm taking you somewhere else first." Blaine replied as he turned on the car. "Believe me, you'll thank me once we get there."

* * *

"The mall? Seriously?" Sam asked as both, him and Blaine, got off the car. "I've only got twenty bucks with me, what am I supposed to do here?"

"Nothing really, just enjoy yourself. I'll take care of the expenses." Blaine said both boys walked towards the main entrance. "This place is always warm on the holiday season so you won't have to worry about getting your arms into popsicles."

"You've got this all planned out don't you?" Sam said while grinning at the shorter boy.

"Pretty much, what kind of host would I be if I didn't have a back-up plan?" Blaine boasted while Sam followed him.

"You do remember this whole meeting was my idea right?" Sam asked.

Blaine nodded while both guys continued walking. "Oh off course, because you where doing such a great job leading this outing while trying to save yourself from hypothermia back at the park."

Sam chuckled; he wasn't fond of sarcastic humor, mostly because he had a pretty hard time differentiating an honest statement from a sarcastic one, but somehow Blaine made it work. "You got me there, would you like to take the lead from here?"

"Well if you don't mind." Blaine said while Sam smiled at him. "By the way, if you don't mind me asking, why bring a tank top in the first place?"

"Well, it's actually a long story." Sam said while both boys entered the mall's doors. The entrance led directly towards the food court.

"Oh don't you worry about that, I've got time." Blaine answered; the maroon eyed boy now directed himself towards a table at the food court while the blonde simply followed him unquestionably. "Want something to eat in the mean time?"

"Nah, I'm good. I'm actually starting a new diet." Sam said while Blaine listened. "This guns don't maintain themselves, you know?" The bright-eyed boy said while flexing his right arm.

"Wait, did you put that top on just to show off your arms?" Blaine asked. "Because if that's so then I might as well show you off through the whole mall, I'm seeing some guys giving us nasty looks from a couple table around here." Blaine said while giving a mischievous smile.

"Looks like someone's liking the attention." Sam replied mockingly.

"Well it's not everyday I get to hang around with a guy as hot as you." Blaine said without hesitation. The compliment came a long way for Sam, he began feeling a warm sensation.

"You really think that?" Sam asked innocently. Pride aside, Sam never really thought that highly of himself, sure he was aware he had an above average physique and could do some wicked Sean Connery and Bruce Willis impressions but other than that he didn't really saw himself as someone overly attractive, no matter how hard he tried to pretend otherwise.

"Wait Sam are you blushing?" Blaine asked with a hit of a grin on his lips. "Oh my god, you totally are!"

"No I'm not!" Sam said loudly while trying to look away. He hated when someone blew his cool guy cover, just a few people could really accomplish that feat.

"Hey, it's okay. If it's worth anything, I'm not good taking compliments either." Blaine replied while Sam, still slightly embarrassed, kept avoiding eye contact. "This one time, a guy at my history class complimented my handwriting and I swear I began sweating like a pig. Most embarrassing moment ever."

Sam began cooling off; it was pretty strange that the small guy he had met just two days ago, the awkward guy with a fashion sense five decades behind, had him reduced to a hot mess full of insecurities. Granted though, part of the tension he was feeling wasn't just because of Blaine and his smooth talking; realizing he was falling so hard for a guy was also contributing to his breakdown.

"Well, I wanted to go grab a drink, do you mind?" Blaine asked while getting up from his seat.

"N-no, not at all." Sam mumbled as Blaine left.

_Damn it, way to go moron. He probably felt all the uneasiness coming from you and felt uncomfortable himself, you're lucky he's still coming back… because he's coming back right?_

The food court was fairly full considering the time; Sam tried to ease his mind by taking a quick look at his surroundings. Upon seeing some of the other tables he finally realized that what Blaine was saying was actually happening; quite a few guys where giving Sam the stink eye but he knew it was mostly because of the way he was dressed.

Quite a few girls where ogling him as well, that probably also contributed to the nasty looks; if anything, analyzing the perimeter did help boost Sam's confidence. He knew that by looking confident and boastful he would at least have a reason to have all those people looking at him.

_No one likes a meek; I have their attention so I might as well own it. Besides, confidence is sexy._

"Sorry for keeping you waiting." Blaine said as he arrived back at the table, a brunette girl came along with him. "I ran into a friend, hope you don't mind her joining us."

The brunette smiled at him as she took a seat next to Blaine. She was quite pretty but something about her rubbed him the wrong way, probably just because he would rather be alone with Blaine. "I'm sorry to get in between your "boys time", last thing I wanted was arrive uninvited."

Blaine chuckled at her comment. "Don't worry, had I known we would ran into you I would have been a lot more prepared but having you here is delightful."

"Oh Blaine, always the charmer." She said while both of them smiled at each other. "I'm Marley by the way, a pleasure to meet you!"

Sam stretched his hand and shook hers with a thigh grip. "Sam, charmed."

Marley's eyes got fixated on Sam for a while, almost as if she was scanning him head-to-toes. "Um… have we met before? I could swear I've seen you somewhere."

Before Sam could say something, Blaine quickly intervened. "You're probably just imagining stuff, there's no way you could have seen him before."

"So where do you guys know each other from?" She asked.

"We met at the Lima Bean, he's a barista and waiter there." Blaine said in a quick motion. The way he addressed every question Marley asked seemed really rushed and nervous, almost as if he was trying to hide something.

"Well actually we met before, you see, I only work part time at the coffee shop. My other job is at a-"

"Clothing store, Sam also works at a clothing store here in the mall actually." Blaine said swiftly. The complete and shameless lying caught Sam by surprise.

"Oh that's awesome! A cousin of mine also worked at a clothing store once. Employees always get discounts, which is in my opinion a great job investment." Marley replied as Blaine continued looking her way.

"Yeah, he was actually in his work time break. We both need to leave now…" Blaine said as he got up his seat. Sam couldn't help but follow him as well. "I'm sorry this had to be cut short, believe me I would have loved to stay and talk more."

The girl got up her seat as well. "Don't worry, Blaine. I actually need to get going as well, nice meeting you Sam!"

Sam simply waved his hand, in a matter of seconds the girl was gone and Blaine began walking a different direction. Sam couldn't help but follow. "Hey, what was up with that?"

"She's a friend, ever since I found out she had a crush on me things have been a bit awkward between us but-"

"No, I mean, what was up with the whole lying?" Sam asked while Blaine simply continued walking. "Job at a clothing store? What's so wrong with my actual job? Are you ashamed your friends might say stuff about you just because you hang out with a stripper?"

"Sam please, keep your voice down…" Blaine said quietly.

"What's the deal with you?" Sam said as he grabbed Blaine's shoulder, making the dark haired boy stop walking. "A few minutes ago you said you wanted to show me off, but now you're ashamed to be seen with me?"

"Sam you don't understand…" Blaine replied while making a slightly long and uncomfortable pasue. "The thing is that… well you see, Marley's such a goody two-shoes that if she actually knew about this she would be all up my ass and I rather just keep it from her and her only."

Sam gave it some though and Blaine kind of had a point, if that girl used to have a crush on him, she probably was still attached to Blaine in some way and stuff like knowing Sam's true profession would probably come off as a surprise. "Well… if you put it like that... but you need to understand, I'm aware that my job isn't the best or most acknowledgeable but if you want us to be friends you need accept me as I am."

Blaine nodded. "I will, and I'm sorry if I made you feel anything bad back there. I just wanted to keep things with Marley as safe as possible."

"I understand, as long as she's the only one I'm fine with you saying whatever you want." Sam said, wanting to lighten up the mood.

"I promise." Blaine replied while giving Sam a weak smile. "Let me make it up to you, I wanted to come here for this in the first place anyways."

"What do you have in mind?"

Blaine grinned while Sam anxiously trying to guess in his mind whatever Blaine was going to say. "I'll get you some winter clothes. If we are to be friends I need you to survive this year's winter."

* * *

"You shouldn't have done this." Sam said as Blaine drove. "I mean the clothes itself was way too much already, I could have easily walked to work."

"Not while I have a car and gas money." Blaine replied.

"Are you sure your parents won't say anything when they notice the expenses on the credit card?" Sam asked while putting on his new jacket. "I kind of feel guilty for asking you to buy me that Superman t-shirt."

"Don't worry, besides you paid for most of that t-shirt anyways." Blaine said, reminding Sam where he spent his twenty dollars.

"I owe you big time, dude."

"Don't mention it." Blaine said as he continued driving. It was already dark outside, and Blaine needed most of his concentration. "Should I take the next turn to the left?"

"Take the one next to the bowling alley, it's a faster shortcut." Sam said while Blaine did as he said.

Upon passing the bowling alley, Blaine turned his small car to the left as quickly as possible but without expecting what was about to happen. In a flash, a loud thumping sound was audible as well as a quick screech. If it hadn't been for the body that crashed onto the floor, neither of the boys would have guessed it was a person that they ran into.

Both Blaine and Sam where paralyzed as the car remained still. Sam slowly turned his head towards Blaine; the shorter boy was in utter shock, his jaw trembling in terror as he looked forward. "Um… Blaine?"

"I j-just killed a hooker didn't I…?" The comment sounded quite random but Sam took it in all seriousness, he hadn't actually notice how the body looked but judging by Blaine's statement is had probably been a female.

"Let's go out and take a look." Sam suggested as Blaine gulped. "There's still a chance she's alive."

"Fuck…" Blaine was starting to loose it, Sam wanted to comfort him but wasn't sure how. "I couldn't have killed her… but what if I did? I can't go to jail, they'll eat me for breakfast in there."

"I don't think-"

"Oh for god sake Sam, off course they will! Look at me!" Blaine said, his voice trembling as he did. "They'll break me like a toothpick! I mean, haven't you seen Orange Is The New Black?" Blaine said loudly, he was obviously scared about the whole situation at hand, something Sam tried to avoid. At least one of them needed to keep composed.

"I'm going to check then." He said while getting off the car. The car's front lights lit up the body, luckily from what Sam could see from afar there was no blood. As he approached the scene he felt his body grow cold and honestly felt like passing out. "Quinn?"

_Fuck._

* * *

**Author's note: Okay so I gave into pressure and went on to write this chapter but I must say I'm finding it pretty fun to write this story so far, it basically writes itself. Thanks a lot to everyone for all the support and for the encouragement. Special thanks to Loki Firefox and gleeville your insightful reviews make my day.**

**Cheers!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Edge

"Sam! Sam! She's waking up!" Blaine exclaimed loudly.

"W-what's going on?" Quinn asked while resting her left hand on her forehead. "And who the hell are you supposed to be?"

"Oh! Pardon my recklessness, Blaine Anderson." He said while extending his hand towards the injured girl.

Quinn just gave Blaine a snide look. "Where am I?"

"Well it's pretty hard to explain but, um… well you're in a hospital room right now." He said as lightly as possible.

As Quinn tried to gain the strength to get up, she quickly took a look at the room itself, it certainly looked like a hospital room. "Why am I here? What happened to me!?"

"Try to calm down, it's not healthy to have this kind of outburst while on your condition." Blaine replied, trying to keep the girl as calm as possible.

Quinn's previously tired and uncaring look now turned into an anger filled expression. "Listen dumb-ass, if you don't answer my question I swear I'll break that pretty nose of yours!"

Blaine looked at her nervously; luckily Sam entered the room before any more threats could be fired. "Oh thanks god! Are you feeling any better?"

Upon listening Sam's voice, the already enraged look turned even angrier. Blaine felt genuinely worried but it was as if Sam didn't even seem to notice the vibes of wrath Quinn was emitting.

Sam continued approaching the blonde girl, who rested on the hospital bed. "I was so worried you would never wake-up. You don't know what a relief-"

SMACK!

Dead silence filled the room for various seconds. The red mark of Quinn's hand on Sam's cheek looked painful enough on it's own. The slap had been landed with enough force that the recoil made her palm pulse with pain as well. Blaine just stared, wide-eyed and with his right hand covering his mouth, at the act of violence.

Without much to say, Sam just unhinged his jaw. "Ouch…"

"You did this to me, didn't you?" Quinn said, surprisingly quietly.

"Not exactly." Sam replied while slightly turning Blaine's way.

"Then why the fuck are you here, I told you I didn't want to see your damn face ever again!" The blonde girl yelled as both Sam and Blaine flinched. "I told you that if anything bad happened to me it would be your fault! Look at me now, said and done!"

"Hey calm down! It's not as if we had wanted to hit you with the car in the first place!" Sam said loudly while Quinn's face shifted from anger to surprise.

"You hit me with a car?" She asked. "But you took the bus the other day…" She then switched her sights on to Blaine. The surprise was gone and back came the anger. "I'll kill you!"

"Sam! Stop her, she means it!" Blaine replied, panicked upon seeing Quinn attempting to get up the bed. "She'll break my nose!"

"Damn right I will!"

Sam swiftly held Quinn against the bed trying to be as gentle as possible. "Don't even try. You'll just make things worse."

"Worse for who? Your fucking girlfriend over there?" Quinn said enraged as she tried to shove Sam away.

"Keep it down you psycho. The hit busted your left ankle and part of your ribcage. The only reason you're not rolling in agony is because of the pain killers." Sam said while still holding her until Quinn remained unmoving.

"How do you even know that?"

"I was out there talking with your doctor outside, he said you won't be leaving this place for a while." Sam answered, it seemed as if the comment had hit a nerve and out of the blue Quinn began to look as horrified as Blaine had a couple minutes ago.

"I can't stay here, I have to return back home…" She said, her voice sounding as anxious as she looked.

"I'm sorry Quinn but that's what the doctors said." Sam replied reassuringly. "It's for the best."

She quickly tuned at him, her expression reflected a weird mixture of anger, sadness and hopelessness. "You don't understand, I can't stay here for long!"

"Off course you can, just sit back and relax." Sam suggested as he helped fluff one of the many pillows on her bed.

"I have a daughter! I can't leave her alone for that much time!"

"Wait…" Sam began feeling sick, his stomach gutted. "You have a daughter?"

"That's what I just said you idiot!" Quinn said loudly, Sam noticed how her eyes started getting watery. "She needs me, I can't leave her alone!"

Sam turned towards Blaine; it just took a look at him to realize that out of all the people in the room, Blaine felt the worse. Sure, Quinn had the grief only motherhood could give a woman who left their child alone, but Blaine? Blaine had all the weight of hurting a person, to the point of needing hospitalization, on his shoulders already and this news just matters worse.

"Is there anything we could do?" Sam asked.

Quinn's tears had already made themselves show. "Unless you can get me out of here I don't know why you even bother asking."

"Come on Quinn! The least we can is now is help you out, let us help you."

"Don't you think you've done enough already?" She said coldly while still producing the tears that cascaded down her face.

Sam tried to ignore Quinn's hostility. "What about her father? Can't he take care of her while you're here?"

"That son of a bitch left moths before she was born." Quinn said bitterly. "It's been four years since I've seen that bastard's face."

"Wait, I have an idea." Blaine said, his voice sounding numb. "What if we brought her here to you?"

Quinn gave Blaine an annoyed look. "And what would that even accomplish?"

"She can stay at the hospital with you for as long as you need to. I'm pretty sure the hospital's staff would understand." Blaine replied.

"Still…" Quinn began, her voice breaking a bit. "I don't want her to see me like this. She'll just get scared."

Blaine now approached Quinn, the hostility from a couple minutes back now gone. "It's still better than leaving her alone. No matter how hurt you look, she'll see past that and just be glad that she's spending time with her mother. She'll feel safe no matter what."

Quinn wiped the tears from her face before keeping quiet for a few minutes. "I guess you're right."

Blaine sat on the bed, next to Quinn. "I'm really sorry we had to meet under this circumstances but believe me, the last thing I wanted to do was keep a little girl away from her mom."

Sam honestly felt both, grief and delight upon hearing Blaine speak. He had a way with words that could easily turn even the worst situation into something bearable. There was no way he could have come up with something as sincere as Blaine had just done.

"Here, let me give you my address and keys, she'll probably be hesitant upon seeing strangers on our apartment." Quinn said while resting her head on one of the bed's pillows. "Show her this and she'll know you're trustworthy."

Quinn then handed Blaine a silver ring with a small, pink gemstone on it. The inside of the ring had the name "Beth" engraved on it.

"Is that her name?" Blaine asked.

"It is."

* * *

"I can't believe we got ourselves into this mess." Blaine replied as he drove. "I don't even feel good driving this thing anymore."

"It was not your fault." Sam replied. "I should have never let you to drive me to work."

"Oh I almost forgot." Blaine began while stopping at a red light. "I'm still taking you there. I'm actually driving down to the club right now."

"Are you crazy? What about the kid?"

"I'll go pick her up while you're at the club and take her to Quinn at the hospital." Blaine answered. "You can't afford loosing a day's pay."

"Hey, we're in this together. I'll go with you either you like it or not." Sam insisted while the red light turned green.

"I'm sorry but no." Blaine replied. "You need the money, besides I was the one who hit her in the first place."

"But it was because of me!"

"Come on Sam, you'll go to work and I'll do the rest. No more arguing." Blaine exclaimed as the car continued moving.

"You're not going to give in, are you?" Sam asked the dark haired boy.

"Nope."

"Alright then, you win." Sam said, he was able to notice Blaine giving off a sly smile. Obviously winning something he enjoyed. "But you have to promise me something."

"And what would that be?" Blaine asked.

Sam relaxed on the seat of Blaine's car while drawing a grin on his face. "You'll take me to the hospital to see Quinn and her daughter after work."

"Whoa, hold up." Blaine said rapidly. "It's pretty late already, my parents will kill me if I'm not home by eleven."

"Well then, I guess I'll have to come with you then." Sam said boastfully.

"Ugh, you're the worst." Blaine said while Sam continued smiling. "You know what? Screw this, when's your shift over?"

"Twelve o'clock." Sam replied. "Are you seriously doing this just to get me off at work?"

"I know, I'm a real sweetheart." Blaine said blandly. "Just be there as soon as you're done, please."

* * *

The night had passed slower than usual. Luckily for Sam he had not gotten any requests for private dances, he didn't even felt like doing one anyways. Barely five minutes before it was finally time for him to leave, a loud knock was heard coming from the dressing room's door.

"Guys! Julia's asking for all dancers to go to her office, she says it's important." Said a voice coming form outside.

Sterling sighed. "God, what does she want now?"

"Hey she's the boss, show a little respect." Jackson, one of the newer, younger dancers replied.

"You won't be saying that in a few months." Alex, another dancer, said mockingly. "She becomes a pain in the ass once you're no longer the novelty around here."

Sam quickly got his top and jeans back on before leaving the dressing room. The rest of the guys followed.

In a matter of minutes, all of the guys who worked at the club where already inside the large office; sitting behind an elegant black desk was Julia. The woman looked quite good considering she was already in her fifties. Her brunette hair looked as stunning as that of any younger woman, her slim build didn't give away her age either yet her face was still her most striking feature, it wasn't unappealing by any means but it had an unwelcoming look to it.

"I assume you are all wondering why I asked you all to gather here?" She asked rhetorically. "You boys know I'll do whatever is in my power to keep you here with me, and it's because I want to take care of my boys that I'll let you know that we'll having a stricter regime around here."

The groans where expected, things where already too demanding for the dancers at the club. Increasing the stakes would just make things harder.

"Worry not, the only thing I'll ask from all of you will be to increase your own value." She said while most of the guys in the room looked perplexed.

"Um… what exactly do you mean by that, Ms. Julia?" Jackson, the young dancer, asked innocently.

"Fair question." She said while taking a smoke out of the cigarette she had at hand. "By this I mean I want you all to get yourself a signature feature, something that makes you all different and special. Something that gives you an edge over the rest." The woman answered while the tension rose in the room.

"I'm sorry but what exactly would that "edge" be?" Sterling asked.

"Take young Jackson for example." She began. "He's young and pretty just like most of the rest of you here. But what he has that no other person here has is his height."

Julia was right, Jackson was oddly short for someone his age. Most of the guys working in the club by the time Jackson arrived wondered why he had gotten a job in the club as Julia always went for the taller guys.

"That's his signature, his edge." She replied. "There are quite a lot of you with that special something already. For example, London's pretty requested and that's more than likely because of his pseudo-British gimmick. Or Drake, he's pretty average looking but he's got hair almost down to his ass and that's what keeps getting him requests frequently." She said in a cold tone. "I want you all to find that special little gimmick that we can use to sell you further, if you can't find it I'll have no other choice other than to kiss you goodbye and walk you out the door."

Most guys where pretty nervous, Sam included. "Um, Ms. Julia?"

The woman turned towards Sam. "Yes?"

"If I recall, you asked me to dye my hair blonde when you admitted me here." He said a bit nervous. "Same was the case for many other guys here."

"What are you trying to say, Sam?"

"I mean, wasn't that enough?" He asked nervously.

Julia gave the used cigarette on her hand one more smoke. "Come on darling, you can't honestly believe a simple dye job will keep you fresh and original in this competitive market, do you?"

Sam shook his head, mostly because he knew that's what she was expecting him to do.

"Alright, now that that's been cleared up, you are all free to go." She said while lighting out the cigarette. "Just remember, look for that edge unless you want to hit the streets. Have a lovely night my pretties!"

* * *

It had been at least twenty minutes since Sam waited for Blaine to arrive. If it hadn't been for the jacket Blaine bought him, the harsh winter weather would have been unpleasant, not to mention brutal.

While waiting a few more minutes, Sam considered leaving and return home walking but then the street lit up. Upon taking a look at the blinding lights, he realized Blaine had finally arrived.

_Better late than never._

Sam didn't hesitate and quickly got into the car. "I thought you were going to leave me stranded."

"Hush!" Blaine said quietly, almost hissing. "Please try not to talk loudly."

"Why?" Sam said in an equally quiet tone.

"I went to get Beth but by the time we arrived back at the hospital visiting hours where over." Blaine said while Sam tried his best to listen despite the quiet tone. "Long story short, she's napping in the back seat."

Sam turned back and noticed the little girl laying on both back seats. She looked so soothed and calm. Upon turning front again, questions began popping in his head yet he decided to go by the most relevant one. "What are we going to do now?"

"I can't arrive to my house with a kid that's not even related to me." Blaine said while he continued to drive. "I also can't return home now either, I already called my parents and told them I was going to sleep over at a friend's house just to keep them off my ass."

"And by that you basically mean bunk in with me, right?" Sam asked almost as if he didn't expect an answer.

"Exactly." Blaine answered back. "We need to take care of the kid while we wait for the hospital to open up again tomorrow. I figured it would be easier for both of us if we did in together."

Sam sighed. "You know, I don't mind you and the girl staying at my place but my apartment isn't big enough for the three of us. Hell, it's not even big enough for me."

"I can sleep on the floor if want, I just want Beth to be alright." Blaine replied.

Sam took a deep breath and tried to relax, as he knew this was going to be a long night. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Upon arriving at the parking lot outside Sam's apartment building, Blaine turned off his car and quickly got off the vehicle. Sam quickly followed.

Before doing anything else, Blaine opened one of the car's back doors and began patting Beth's shoulder in an attempt to wake the little girl. "Beth, we're here already. Wake-up sleepyhead."

The young girl slowly woke-up while rubbing her eyes. "Are we seeing mommy soon Mr. Blaine?"

"We are but…" Blaine didn't know what to say, he tried to come up with the best cover to keep her as calm as possible. "We are but first we need to get some sleep. We don't want mommy seeing you all tired, right?"

"No." She replied innocently; what impressed Sam the most was Blaine's way with children, he seemed pretty, for a lack of better words, maternal.

"Okay, then hop out of the car and come with me. We're going to sleep at a friend's house." He said with false excitement.

As the small girl got out of the car, Sam quickly noticed that she bared a strong resemblance to Quinn, her hair was slightly darker and some features weren't as soft as Quinn but regardless he could see her in her daughter.

While all three of them walked towards Sam's apartment, Sam took a moment to give Beth a friendly smile. Much to his surprise, she just frowned and hid behind Blaine's leg. It was as if she both disliked and was scared of him.

"What's the matter little girl?" Sam asked while Beth continued avoiding him.

"Guess she doesn't like you." Blaine pointed while grabbing Beth before carrying her in his arms. "Just like her mom."

Sam couldn't help but chuckled, but not before playfully slapping the back of Blaine's head. "Jerk." As they stood in front of the apartment's door, Sam unlocked it and in a flash, the three of them entered the small apartment. "Welcome to my lair, try to get yourself comfortable."

"It's not as small as I imagined." Blaine replied. "Quinn's place was much smaller."

Sam couldn't believe it, just a merely two days ago Quinn was mocking Sam's apartment when she had one that was smaller? Well, considering she had a daughter she couldn't afford something that glamorous but still.

"Would you mind if I used your bathroom?" Blaine asked as he placed Beth on top of one of the two worn out chairs on the small area he assumed was the living room.

"Sure, careful with the sink though, it's been acting a bit weird recently." Sam instructed as he sat on the other chair.

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind." Blaine said as he entered the small bathroom.

While waiting for him to finish, Sam fixed his sights on Beth. She still looked at him with that honest-to-God frown on her face while having her arms crossed. "What's the matter Beth? Did I do something wrong?"

"Mommy told me you left her alone and that you're a bad man." The young child just pouted and continued looking at him. "You never visit us, so she's right."

"What? I've never even seen you guys before, how could I…" It then struck Sam. "Beth… do you think I'm your daddy?" The girl nodded with the same frown on her face. "Why did you think that?"

"You and mommy look the same. Your hair and eyes are just like mommy's." The girl replied with all the honesty in the world.

"I'm sorry to tell you this kid but I'm not your dad." Sam replied, her naivety was pretty cute but she needed to know. "Besides, you're way too pretty to be my daughter."

Sam noticed the young girl blushed a little and was trying pretty hard not to smile.

"I just want you to know, while I'm not your real dad I'll still take care of you." Sam said while trying to smile at her once again. "In return I just want you and I to be friends, okay?"

Beth appeared to give Sam's offer some thought but in a matter of seconds she nodded. "Okay."

"Alright we have a deal then."

"What is your name, Mister?" She asked innocently.

"I'm Sam." He answered quickly.

"Mr. Sam, back at my home Mr. Blaine told me he was going to take care of me as well." Beth said while Sam listened. "Is he my daddy?"

"He isn't kiddo, but he's just like me. We'll take care of you like if you where our own daughter." Sam replied while Beth smiled.

"So I'm going to have two daddies then?" She replied, a bit too happy.

It wasn't until she said it that Sam realized that destiny was playing some sort of cosmic joke on him. Without even noticing it, Sam now sort of had a daughter with Blaine. A daughter that belonged to the girl they had both hit with a car. Sam was sure it was supposed to be funny but yet he couldn't manage to even crack a smile.

* * *

**Author's note: I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I had both this and the new Almost Human chapters ready but my computer went crazy and the AH one disappeared and this one got deleted up until about the middle and I had to re-write it again but took a small break just to keep myself from punching my computer, but at least it's done now. A little fun fact, for the role of Julia I'm actually envisioning her to look like Allison Janney for some reason but let your imagination make her look like whoever you want. Thanks again to everyone, especially Loki Firefox, gleeville and TheBlamBromance for your support, your reviews make my week.**

**Cheers!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Inked

The rays of light began making their way through the curtains. The light was weak but bright enough to illuminate the areas they managed to reach. If it hadn't been for the brightness of said beams, Sam wouldn't have bothered to open his eyes. After the tiring even that had been yesterday's night, Sam wished nothing more than to conceal as much sleep as possible.

Without much hesitation, the bright-eyed boy got up from the old armchair that had served him as a bed and quietly walked towards the curtain. He quickly scanned the room and was glad to see both Beth and Blaine still sleeping on the Murphy bed. Beth had insisted that one of the boys slept with her "just like her mommy always did" and Sam offered Blaine the honor. He knew he needed the bed more than him anyways.

Upon reaching the window, Sam shut the curtains close in an attempt to prevent any light from coming inside. As he turned around he took a look at the clock on the wall; he still had about enough time to grab a fruit from the small fridge and get dressed to go to his morning job.

Upon rushing to the bathroom, Sam began changing clothes. The cold weather didn't feel as harsh as it had yesterday, though there was still a chilly feeling in the air. Luckily for him his barista uniform was warm enough on it's own.

Before leaving the bathroom he took a look at himself in the mirror. Everything seemed in place but something caught his eye, something on his hair didn't look right. Sam approached the mirror and inspected further; he pulled his hair over.

_Ah, shit. Not now, damn it!_

* * *

"So he just left?" Quinn asked Blaine. "Typical, all men are the same."

"Hey, he has another job on the morning. He needs the money, have you seen his apartment?" Blaine said while Quinn continued tending to her daughter. "He can't risk loosing a day's pay."

"Well neither can I but I'm stranded here because of him, the least he could have done was come visit." Quinn answered back.

"He took care of your daughter, isn't that enough? What else where you expecting from him?"

"Whatever." Quinn said while dismissing Blaine.

He rolled his eyes at Quinn's indifference and quickly turned his attention towards Beth. "You had a good time with Sam, right Betty?" The small girl nodded shyly at the remark. "See?"

"Hey I'm not ungrateful for what you guys did but still, I was expecting a bit of courtesy from his part." Quinn stated. "Besides, as long as Beth's happy I have nothing to complain about."

"I'll try to get him to visit you sometime soon." Blaine replied. He knew part of Quinn's attitude towards Sam wasn't actually anger but simply desire to have more company. He could imagine how lonely her life outside being in the hospital could be, Sam's was probably as lonely as hers but at least he had him. "Do you need anything else?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." She replied. "And thanks for taking care of Beth, it means a lot that you where able to bring her here."

Blaine smiled. "Hey no problem, I'm glad you're getting better."

Quinn gave out a weak smile before talking to Beth. "Hey baby, say goodbye to Blaine." The young girl turned towards Blaine and waved goodbye, albeit a bit shy.

"Bye Beth, take care of your mommy for me, will you?" Blaine said while he noticed some of Beth's shyness waning as she nodded.

* * *

"The seat's ready, who's next?" The girl behind the counter yelled as Sam raised his hand. "Alright, go inside. Noah will attend you in a minute."

"Thanks." Sam slowly walked towards the inside of the parlor. He felt his stomach going wild and actually felt anxious for the first time in quite a while. The day had rushed pretty quickly; work at the coffee shop went smoothly and exercise at the gym went as usual. Yet he wasn't able to concentrate much due to the small meeting with Julia the day before.

Sam knew that the longer he would let time pass by the more pressure Julia would put on him on finding a gimmick to use as a way to sell himself for more at the club. He considered many different options but he realized most of them weren't doable or at least accomplishable without inverting some time and time was something he didn't have on his side.

In the end, Sam realized that the most recognizable change would be something visual, faking an accent or impersonating someone would only get him so far but if he wanted to catch someone's eye he needed to do something that would grab everyone's attention from the start.

As he finally reached the single black leather chair inside the room filled with different designs and drawings on the wall he took a seat and waited for the Noah guy the girl at the counter said.

Sam was hoping that the whole process went by quickly before he could change his mind. He also remembered he needed to get himself some hair dye, earlier that morning he noticed his roots where beginning to show and he knew he could get in trouble in the club if he arrived that way.

As he continued lost in thought, a guy, probably a couple years older than Sam, entered the room. He seemed pretty intimidating, his body was quite buff which was easy to notice due to the black tank top he was wearing; his arms where covered in quite a variety of different tattoos, his most distinguishable feature was probably his hair. He had a short, brown mohawk that ran through the middle of his head, the rest of it was completely buzzed off.

"Sorry for making you wait, the last guy was a real pain in the ass and I had to take a couple minutes for myself." He said, obviously annoyed by the memory of his previous client. "Have you decided what kind of tattoo you want?"

Sam began feeling dizzy. Back home, his parents would have killed him if he had gotten a tattoo. Sam himself wasn't even keen on them; he actually hated them; if it wasn't for Julia's stupid threat he wouldn't even be in such place in the first place. "I'm not really sure, I know I want a big one though. Something that catches people's attention."

The tattoo artist inspected Sam briefly. "When you say big you mean big in size or a full body tattoo?"

"What's a full body tattoo?" Sam asked nervously. He felt pathetic for feeling so scared over this.

"I can make something like, I don't know, a snake run from your shoulder all the way to your knee if that your kind of thing." Noah said while Sam tried his best to show calmness. "With enough color it will sure catch someone's attention."

Sam gulped; the idea of doing that to his body killed him. He had an immerse love for his body the way it was and degrading it by getting something he sure would regret as soon as he got it made him feel sick but it wasn't as if he had a choice, he couldn't loose his job over something like that.

"Sure, that would work. Does it have to be a snake though?" Sam asked the tattoo artist.

"Not really, it's your call." Noah said while he got his instruments ready.

"Well, it might sound a bit cliché but a dragon would be kind of cool." Sam suggested as Noah smirked.

"Yeah, that's a popular one. So a full on dragon is what you want?" Noah asked Sam, who still felt a bit insecure.

_Not really, I don't even want to be here._

"Sure."

"Alright, just warning you, this might hurt a little." Noah said while getting a pair rubber gloves on.

_You have no idea._

Noah picked the tattooing machine and turned towards Sam. "Alright, take your shirt of, lets get this over with."

* * *

"Sam seemed like a nice guy, how come you never presented him to us?" Marley asked.

"Hey, its not as if you've presented me the rest of your friends to us either." Blaine replied back.

"It because she doesn't have any other friends." Jake said jokingly while Marley just elbowed him.

"Yeah, but who's this Sam guy anyways?" Ryder asked, almost too serious. "You've never mentioned him before."

"He's just a friend, get over it guys." Blaine said, all the attention he was getting made him feel slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah right, then why are you blushing?" Jake asked. "Looks like someone's got a secret boyfriend!"

"Oh come on Jake, grow up!" Blaine exclaimed. Blaine quickly noticed both Marley and Ryder didn't look as amused as Jake.

"So you got a boyfriend now and you hadn't even told us?" Ryder asked, his tone sounded almost hurt over the realization.

"Hey, calm down everyone. He's not my boyfriend, we barely know each other!" Blaine said, he was beginning to get annoyed by the questions.

"You did seem pretty close yesterday, besides I don't know if you noticed but he was wearing a tank top in the middle of winter." Marley pointed out. "Aren't those the gay guy equivalent to slutty halter tops?"

Blaine rolled his eyes at the comment. "Oh my god! Are you even listening to yourself right now?"

"Marley's right, what if he's just a man-whore just wanting to get into your pants?" Ryder asked while Jake laughed at the comment.

"That's' it, I won't take this anymore. Next time you people decide to invite me over to something, let me know if you're going to be such asses over this kind of stuff beforehand. Gas money doesn't grow on trees!" Blaine said while getting up his chair and walking away.

As he walked towards the restaurant's door, Blaine felt a hand holding his shoulder. He turned his head sideways to realize Ryder was standing right behind him. "Hey, we never meant to make you feel uncomfortable. Besides… I need to talk to you about something."

* * *

At first, Sam wanted to be as strong as possible but as soon as he noticed the first lines drawn on his chest the tears began falling. As a way to protect what was left of his pride, Sam used the excuse of the pain to justify the tears but he knew otherwise. The whole tattooing process appeared to be taking an eternity but as soon as he dared to look once again he noticed it was almost done. Noah was already approaching the lower portion of his leg.

"Don't worry crybaby, we're almost done." He said mockingly as Sam gave out a fake chuckle. "Trust me, its looking pretty badass."

"Yeah, sorry for acting like a newbie over this. I had never done this before and to be honest it hurts like hell." Sam said, still attempting to justify the tears.

"I noticed." Noah said jokingly. "Asking for a full body tattoo is pretty bold for an amateur. Who are you looking to impress with it?"

Sam sighed, trying to hold as much tears as possible. "It's mostly for a job."

"A job that asks for tattoos? That's something new."

"Yeah, it's pretty unusual but that's what pays my roof so I can't complain much." Sam answered.

"Yeah, I get it. At least it will be looking awesome." Noah replied while still working on the leg. "If you ask me, this is better than name tattoos. Most people end up regretting getting someone's name on their body."

Sam inspected some of Noah's tattoos. Most of them where either animals, stylized roses or weird tribal like designs; what caught his eye where three tattoos which spelled actual words, one of them said "Lucy" the other one "Jake" and the last one read "Beth".

"Do you regret getting any of those two?" Sam asked.

Noah stopped for a second. He turned towards Sam and then returned working on the tattoo. "They help me remember to be a better man so no, not really."

"Huh, I actually know two girls with those names. Weird." Sam said while remembering that Quinn's driver license revealed that her real name was actually Lucy.

"Yeah, all of those are pretty common names." Noah answered. "Not surprised."

"So… did you date all those people?" Sam knew the question seemed inappropriate but he still decided to ask it.

"Kind of personal, don't you think?" He said without even looking at Sam.

"Oh… sorry." Sam apologized.

"Also in case you're wondering, I don't swing that way." Noah replied, Sam felt himself blushing of embarrassment at the comment. "I mean, you're pretty good looking for a guy and I would be lying if I said you don't have a rocking body but I love myself a good woman, sorry dude."

"Oh no! I didn't mean it that way!" Sam quickly said. "It was just mere curiosity."

Noah turned at Sam whose face was pink due to the blushing. The tattoo artist just chuckled and shook his head while continuing his work. "Hey no worries, I've got nothing against gay guys. Besides I won't blame you, no one can resist the Puck's charm."

"Hey, I'm not-" Sam hadn't actually been called gay before. That didn't offend him but he just found it a natural reflex to justify himself as straight for some reason. Yet remembering the undeniable attraction he felt towards Blaine he felt it as hypocritical to deny he liked guys, damn him and his beautiful face! "Forget it, do I give off that much of a gay vibe though?"

Noah chuckled at Sam's question. "A bit, I mean your whole body, or at least the parts I've been tattooing, are perfectly shave and smooth. And you obviously dye your hair so that was kind of a signal."

Sam blushed once again at Noah's comment. He was pretty self conscious about people realizing his hair wasn't actually blonde. He hated faking stuff but the only good thing about leaving alone was the fact that no one other than the other guys at the strip club actually knew he dyed his hair.

"Ugh, don't even remind me." Sam said while trying to cool off. "By any chance do you do any hair related things in here as well?"

"Well, not as a specialty but I can do something about it. What do you have in mind?" Noah asked while continuing work on the tattoo.

"I'm actually not really sure." Sam answered. "I'm actually getting a bit tired of the blonde hair, a change wouldn't be bad I guess. Something new and exciting, I'm up for trying something edgy."

"A change you say?" Noah asked, he sounded a bit excited over the statement. "I think I have an idea. How would you like a cut like mine?"

* * *

"I also wanted to talk with you about something." Blaine said as both boys entered the restaurant's bathroom.

"What is it, Blaine?" Ryder said as both of them stood inside.

"I know it might sound weird but, I kind of noticed you enjoyed our kiss the other day at Sugar's. I was wondering if you… you know." Blaine said while Ryder looked kind of surprised.

"Well, I wouldn't say enjoy but it wasn't as bad as I imagined. Still, I don't get what you're trying to say." Ryder answered back.

"God, this will sound so rash and vain but believe me, its just to clarify. Do you… like me?" Blaine asked awkwardly.

"Off course I like you. I mean, we're friends right?" Ryder answered obliviously. "Why else would we hang out if it wasn't that way?"

"No, I mean do you like me in a more… intimate way?" Blaine asked once again.

Ryder began looking confused. "You mean like, if I want to have sex with you?"

Blaine rolled his eyes at Ryder's misconception. "God no! I mean, are you attracted to me?" Ryder now understood Blaine, it appeared as if the question had caught him off guard. "I mean, there was the kissing but right now you looked kind of hurt and even, dare I say, jealous when we began talking about Sam."

"Oh my god, you honestly thought that I…" Ryder said, without being able to keep a serious face he actually laughed a bit at Blaine's remark. After calming down he noticed Blaine still gave him a serious look. "Oh, you actually mean that?"

Blaine nodded; he now looked annoyed at Ryder's response. "Off course I mean it."

"God, this is awkward." Ryder said, he now looked embarrassed over Blaine's reaction. "Here's the deal. I actually got a bit jealous but it wasn't actually because of you. I mean, I'm happy you found yourself a boyfriend-"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Alright whatever, what I was trying to say is, did you noticed at the way Marley reacted towards that Sam guy?" Ryder asked. "She's still obviously crushing on you Blaine. Maybe not as hard as before but at least platonically."

Blaine now was the one caught off guard. "Seriously? You think that?"

"Off course! Have I don't know if you notice it but every time she looks at you her whole face lights up. I would kill for her to look at me that way." Ryder admitted, sounding a bit bummed over the whole situation.

"Oh I never realized…" Blaine began, he then remembered Jake telling him the other day back at the coffee shop about Ryder's crush on Marley. Even though he didn't knew him as much as Jake, Blaine could relate to his situation. He knew what it felt like to have your love unreturned and how crushing that felt, it had happened a few times to him on the past as well. "I'm sorry Ryder, I was never my intention to have this happen, if I had known about this before…"

"Well that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." He said while seemingly looking less down. "I wanted to ask for your help, I really don't know what it is about you that Marley likes so much but I wanted to ask if you could be my wingman. I mean, I'm not as close to you as we both are with Jake but I consider us to be bros already. Think you can help a bro out with this?"

Blaine smiled, Ryder did seem honest about it and to be completely sincere he had been a pretty good friend with him so this could just forge their bond even more. "Sure, that's what bros are for."

Ryder looked extremely excited over Blaine's response and didn't think twice before hugging the shorter boy. "Man you're the best!"

* * *

The rest of the dinner had gone pretty well. Blaine apologized for his outburst and everything returned to normal, he even began leading on Marley into Ryder. While it wasn't as flawless as he had hopped he was able to realize that most of what Ryder said was true, she did seemed a bit infatuated by Blaine but nothing a few more meeting ups with her couldn't fix.

On his way home and while waiting for the traffic light to change back to green, Blaine noticed his phone was ringing. He hated driving while using the phone but he noticed the number wasn't any one of his registered contacts; he quickly answered. "Hello? Who is this?"

"Blaine?" The voice from the other side answered. "Is that you?"

"Sam?" Blaine asked. "How did you get my number?"

"I looked at your phone while you slept and pointed it down in case I needed it in the future." He said; the traffic light still red.

"Sneaky." Blaine said jokingly.

"How did thing with Quinn work out?" Sam asked from the other side of the line. "Where you able to get Beth?"

"Yeah, everything went well. I'm kind of busy right now, think we can talk some other time?" Blaine said while waiting for the light to turn green.

"Oh alright, I'm actually using the payphone outside the building. Do you think you could come by pretty quickly to my place? I have something I want to show you. Just a little surprise for you." He said while Blaine couldn't help but smile at the gesture.

"Sure, I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

* * *

Blaine quickly got off his car and locked it. Luckily for him, the parking lot outside Sam's apartment building was pretty empty so finding a spot wasn't a problem.

He quickly ran up the stairs and in a matter of seconds reached the door of Sam's room. He knocked firmly and waited for Sam to greet him in. He heard the steps and in a flash, the door opened.

In front of him stood Sam, wearing a pair of washed off jeans while also wearing the jacket Blaine had bought him. On his head, he was wearing a red bandana, covering all his hair.

"Took you long enough." Sam said jokingly while smiling at Blaine.

"Well, your place isn't that close you know." Blaine answered back, in a mocking tone, while returning the smile. "So what is this surprise you wanted you show me?"

"Alright take a seat and promise not to freak out." Sam said, he sounded pretty excited, which was honestly quite contagious.

Blaine nodded. "Sure, I promise."

"Alright, ready then?" He asked as Blaine nodded once again. Sam quickly untied the bandana and quickly took it off his head. "So? What do you think?"

As soon as the bandana revealed what was underneath, Blaine's right hand quickly covered his mouth and his eyes where wide opened. As ridiculous as it sounded, Blaine kind of felt like crying. "Oh my god, Sam… what did you do to your hair!"

* * *

**Author's note: So I decided to leave you guys with this cliffhanger for a little while. I honestly promise I won't write the next chapter until I post the next one for Almost Human (evil, I know). Once again, thanks a lot to Loki Firefox, gleeville, TheBlamBromance as well as to dosqueen67 for their reviews and thanks to everyone else for their support to this story! Also to address something really quickly, I honestly hate writing kids so to those wanting to see Sam and Blaine as Beth's daddies I doubt it will happen but I'll still keep the character for the sake of story telling (I tell you, damn my inability to write kids!)**

**Cheers!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Cutting Edge

"What? You don't like it?" Sam asked innocently. The lack of illusion in his face crushed Blaine; he felt as if he had just kicked a puppy.

"I didn't mean it that way. It's just that… well that isn't my thing." Blaine replied as honestly as possible. Besides, he was right. Why lie to his friend just to make him feel better?

Sam stood there, quietly for a while. "God I feel so stupid."

Blaine took another look at him. His once blonde, shaggy, surfer guy-esque hair now was a short, jet-black faux hawk with a couple red streaks on the longer top parts. The left side of his head hosted a small lightning bolt looking pattern shaved onto it. While it wasn't atrocious, Blaine wasn't fond of the look.

"I don't even know why I even thought of this in the first place…" Sam said with a disappointed look on his face.

"Hey, it's not that bad." Blaine said softly. Being honest with about it, Blaine knew that he just disliked Sam's new hair mainly because of his preference for blonde guys. "I mean, Katy Perry rocked out blue hair for a while and made it look cool. I'm sure you can make yours work as well."

Sam sat on one of the chairs on his pseudo living room looking defeated. "Seriously? I'm not a celebrity, besides your reaction was more than enough of an opinion. No need to sugarcoat it just to make amends."

Blaine felt bad hearing Sam say all that stuff but he also felt slightly offended. "Hey, I said I'm sorry! Besides, you wanted my honest opinion and I gave it to you. It's not my fault that what came out wasn't something you wanted to hear!"

Sam leered at Blaine. "I also asked you to not freak out about it and look how that worked out!"

"Oh come on, I didn't-" Blaine stopped as he gave the situation some though. "Well alright, I _might_ have freaked out a little but I never expected to see you had gone though such a… drastic change."

Sam just rolled his eyes with an obvious hint of annoyance. "Just say you think it looks like shit. It's not as if your facial expressions said otherwise."

"I never said that, and I don't think that either. I told you already, it's just not my type of thing. I'm sure people at the strip club will appreciate it a lot more than I can." Blaine said while Sam suddenly raised both his eyebrows in evident surprise.

He closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh before finally standing up from his chair. "Alright, that was all that I needed to hear."

Blaine looked at him with disdain. "Oh come on! What did I say now?"

"You think it looks trashy." Sam answered as he walked towards the bathroom.

"Oh please, when did I even say that?" Blaine asked. He was quickly getting annoyed by Sam picking up the wrong signals, yet Blaine thought that maybe he could have thought about his own choice of words a slight bit better. "I didn't mean it that way. Seriously!"

"Then why out of all the places was the strip club the one you decide to related it to?" Sam opened the bathroom door. "I got the point. I look like an ass, no biggie. I can fix it." As soon as Sam said that, Blaine decided to follow him in case he decided to do something he would later regret.

As Blaine approached the bathroom, he saw Sam connecting a set of electric clippers to a small electric socket on the wall next to the bathroom's mirror; Blaine's eyes widened in terror. "No! Sam stop!"

Before Sam could do anything, Blaine quickly grabbed a hold of the arm that held the clippers. "Step aside Blaine."

"I won't until you leave that thing down!" Blaine replied. "I'd rather have you with black hair than with no hair at all."

"For what? Just to have another reason to feel embarrassed about me?" Sam asked while Blaine still held the arm as hard as could. "Remember that lie you told that friend of yours the other day at the mall?"

"I told you the reason for that! I'm not proud of it but it had to be done." Blaine replied while Sam, seemingly ignoring him, shook his arm in an attempt to get Blaine off him.

"Step aside, I mean it!"

"Leave those clippers down and I will!" Blaine yelled as Sam gave him an angry look.

Sam continued to pull his arm as closer as he could to his head but Blaine didn't let him. It surprised him how much the shorter, seemingly not as strong, boy could contain him from moving properly. He certainly was a lot stronger than what Sam imagined him to be.

"Blaine just let me get this over with already!"

"I won't! Now set those down!" Blaine said, still determined talk Sam out of buzzing his hair off.

"Want me to put them down? Take them off my hand if you can then!" Sam said while Blaine continued to struggle. "Good luck with that."

Blaine looked at Sam snidely over the comment and pulled his arm harder than before. Sam groaned at the action and pulled the arm his way, as strongly as it was possible for him to do. The small arm wrestling they had going on took longer than any of them anticipated, luckily the clippers where turned off so there was no risk of an accident occurring.

"Damn it Blaine, let go!" Sam said as he flexed his arm in an attempt to shake Blaine off.

Blaine suddenly latched his hand onto the clippers and pulled them out of Sam's grasp. The former blonde looked at him in awe over his success. "There, took it out of your hand as you said. Now please listen to me."

Sam, obviously angered at the fact that Blaine had succeeded, looked at him angrily. "Hell no. I'm getting rid of this mess, I don't need those stupid thing to do the job."

"Sam! Please, listen to me!" Blaine exclaimed loudly. "Don't do it, I told you it isn't as bad as I made it out to be. There's no need to go crazy over this."

"It's easy for you to say it, you're not the one who got humiliated by his so-called friend over his stupid haircut." Sam said angrily. "I'm cutting this thing now and don't even try to stop me because I won't!"

Blaine hesitated a bit but in a matter of seconds he quickly placed the clippers on top of his forehead. Sam looked at him wide-eyed. "I swear I'll do it Sam. If you place one feet outside this room I'll just do it."

Sam leered at him while breathing heavily. "You're bluffing."

Blaine turned on the clippers while still resting them on top of his forehead. The buzzing sound made a chill run through Sam's spine. "Wanna bet?"

Sam began feeling nervous, he didn't want Blaine to do whatever madness he planned on doing but he also didn't want him to think he had control over him. "You wouldn't."

"Try me." Blaine answered in a dead serious tone. "Come on, take one step out of the bathroom. I dare you." Blaine didn't really wanted Sam to do so but he would do whatever it took if that meant he could tell Sam thing like they really well rather than continue fighting over such nonsense.

"Whatever, it's not as if those thing would be able to cut through the enormous mass of hair gel you put on you hair anyways." Sam replied in a cocky, mocking tone.

"I wouldn't be too sure." Blaine replied back. Sam was impressed; if he was actually bluffing he was doing a fine job but he couldn't let him win twice.

"Well I don't care, I bet you won't go through it anyways." Sam replied as prideful as possible. "What does the rich, draper guy have to prove to a lowlife, 'trashy' stripper like me anyways?"

Blaine now looked a lot angrier; his heavy breathing was a proof of it. "Don't make me do this Sam."

"I won't because I know you won't do it." Sam said as he left the room. As he walked outside he heard the clippers weren't making any sound; Blaine had turned them off. "See? What did I told you? I knew you where bluffing."

All of the sudden, the buzzing was heard once more and much to Sam's horror a loud shearing sound followed. He felt his heart pounding on his chest so heavily to the point he felt a slight pain and quickly ran into the bathroom.

Upon reaching the bathroom, Sam saw what he hoped hadn't had actually happened. Right in front of him stood Blaine, looking just as he was prior him leaving the bathroom except for a long, wide strip trail in the middle of his head that lacked hair.

Sam stared in panic at his friend; just as he Blaine had done when Sam took off the bandana a couple minutes ago, Sam now looked at Blaine wide-eyed with one hand covering his mouth. "Oh my god…"

Blaine just looked at the floor where the shorn hair resided. He puckered his lips while his eyes began getting watery. While in the same stance, he clicked the clippers off and the horrible buzzing sound died off.

"Blaine, why?" Sam asked. He felt extremely guilty over the sudden turn of events, he in no way wanted things to go that way and to make matters worse he had to endure watching Blaine cry.

_I'm a horrible human being._

"To prove a point." Blaine answered; his voice still firm as always even while a couple tears began running down his cheek. "I honestly don't know if you just thought I hung out with you out of pity or something else but I want you to know I didn't."

"I never said that, Blaine." Sam said, excusing himself. "Why would you say that?"

Blaine sniffed while wiping his tears away. "You said I only looked for reasons to be embarrassed about you and that's not true."

"I-" Sam couldn't bear looking at Blaine like that, after their last day together he had figured Blaine was a pretty confident guy but he had just realized he had done what it took to break him down. "I'm so sorry… I wasn't thinking when I said all that stuff. I was just so angry and didn't even reasoned what I said."

"Also I wanted you to know." Blaine began as he continued wiping the tears off his face while now turning towards Sam. "I'm not some rich prick who thinks he's above you. If anything you're the one who's a better person than I am."

"Don't say that." Sam answered as he approached Blaine as well. "You're a nice, thoughtful and caring person. Don't you even remember all you did for Quinn just yesterday? I couldn't come up with any of that. It all happened because of you."

"I just want you to know that you're not worthless, you're exactly the opposite. I'm insanely proud of being friends with someone like you." Blaine replied. "You're special Sam, you might not know it but I do."

Sam felt the inside of his chest feeling warm and tingly. "So are you." Without much thinking Sam quickly held Blaine in a tight hug that lasted quite a while. "You didn't need to ruin your hair just to tell me that."

Blaine looked towards Sam while tears still fell from his eyes. "But it worked, didn't it?"

Sam smiled before wiping the falling tears off Blaine's face. "I suppose it did."

"Then I guess it was worth it."

* * *

"Oh my god, my mom's going to kill me when I get home." Blaine said as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"It doesn't look bad at all, your head has the perfect shape to pull it off." Sam replied as he stood behind Blaine while cleaning any remaining hairs that could remain on his head. "And if you don't mind me saying, it looks kind of hot on you."

Blaine blushed as he rubbed his hand on his newly buzzed head. "You really think so?"

"Honest." Sam said as he unplugged the clippers off the socket. "You should take a shower before leaving though. Just to get rid of any excess hair that's still on your body."

Blaine gave the option a bit of though. "It's getting pretty late, don't you think?"

"Nonsense, besides it's not as if you would take that long to shower anyways."

"You have a point." Blaine said as he continued looking as his reflection.

Sam smiled at him and rubbed his head himself, the stubble like hair that barely adorned his head felt like sandpaper. "At least you'll save yourself a ton on money on hair gel."

Blaine chuckled at the comment. "I guess so, growing it out will be a pain in the butt though."

"Dude, you look better than Matt Damon on that new movie of his. Just embrace it and own it. Believe me, growing it out will feel like a breeze with that attitude." Sam said.

"I don't know; a shaved head with this clothes doesn't seem like a good combination." Blaine replied while pointing out at his vintage style.

"Then get new ones. I can lend you some if you want." Sam suggested. "Just while you find some of your own."

"I don't know. I'm not a tank top kind of guy." Blaine admitted. "I don't think I have the body to pull it off."

"Are you kidding me? Dude, I saw you shirtless that other day at the coffee shop, remember?" Blaine just nodded. "Take it from someone who sees guys with amazing physiques every day, your body's just fine."

"Well, I'll think about it." Blaine said while trying to hide the fact that he enjoyed the compliment. "Think you can give me a minute, I think I'll take that shower offer after all. I'm starting to feel a bit itchy."

"Sure, I'll wait for you outside." Sam said while leaving the bathroom.

While outside, Sam took a seat on one of the chairs and sat there for a while. He heard the shower began running and then it struck him. He still hadn't cleaned the whole mess of hairs that remained on both the sink and the bathroom floor after doing Blaine's haircut. He knew that if he didn't do it now he would probably forget.

Sam quickly knocked on the bathroom door. "Blaine, would you mind if I entered for a bit? I forgot to clean all the hairs we left."

"_Sure, come on in._" His friend replied.

"Are you already in the shower?" Sam asked just to have an idea of what to expect.

"_Yes_." He answered back. "_I doubt you'll see me through the curtain though._"

"Alright, I'm coming in." Sam announced as he opened the door. As he entered he saw the mess of dark brown hairs on the floor. He quickly grabbed a small hand broom that rested on the wall next to the door and began sweeping.

"Sam?" Blaine asked while still showering. "Would you mind if I asked you something?"

"Um, sure. What is it?"

"Why did you dyed and cut your hair for?" The short boy asked. "Was it because of work?"

"Sort off." Sam replied while he threw the stash of hair he had collected to the garbage bin. "How did you guess?"

"Just a hunch." Blaine replied back. "But what did they ask you to do?"

Sam sighed. "They want dancers to reinvent themselves to be more 'unique' so that way we can earn more cash and get more requests."

"Seriously?" Blaine asked with a higher than normal pitch on his voice. "Like if you where merchandise of some sort?"

"Hey, relax. I don't mind it much." Sam answered back. "I mean, I already shave my body regularly and bleached my hair in the first place. Might as well step it up a notch."

"Wait, you bleached your hair?" It sounded as if Blaine was disappointed. "So… you're not a natural blonde?"

"Nope, sorry." Sam replied. "Used to have light brown hair before the bleaching."

"Well… if it makes any difference, you make for an amazing blonde." Blaine said while Sam smiled at the remark.

"Thanks." Sam answered back. "Just as you look amazing without hair."

"Pfft, don't lie. It's not that great." Blaine replied.

"God, here we go again."

"But seriously, you look amazing either way. Just someone as gorgeous as you is able to workout red streaks." Blaine said, Sam just blushed at the comment. "Crap, I said that out loud didn't I?"

"You really think that?" Sam asked. "That I'm gorgeous?"

"Well, I would be lying if I said no." Blaine said, a lot more secure of his answer. "I mean, if I actually had a shot with a guy like you I would certainly take it."

Blaine continued showering; Sam remained quiet. Blaine was actually feeling pretty unlike himself by saying all those things to Sam but it was what he honestly thought. Maybe being naked was like a truth serum for him but as much as he regretted coming off that strongly at Sam, Blaine still felt relieved about taking that off his chest.

"Sam?" There was no answer. "Hey, I'm sorry if I crept you out. I'm not some sort of sexual predator and I know that made me sound like one but I honestly didn't want to lie to you but-"

Before he could continue apologizing, the shower's curtains opened and Blaine flinched. As soon as the curtain opened, Blaine got surprised to see Sam, with no clothes on him whatsoever, entered into the shower with him.

"You talk too much Blaine." Sam said as a mischievous smile adorned his face. "Let your body do the talking."

"Um… what are you doing?" Blaine asked, nervously looking at Sam.

"I thought you said that you wanted to… well you know." Sam said, looking slightly embarrassed.

Blaine's face quickly turned red; he tried as hard as he could to prevent himself from looking below his perfect set of abs. "I didn't actually meant it that way…"

"Oh…" Sam said, another awkward pause made itself present. "So I guess I should go get dressed…"

"Wait." Blaine replied. "Did you get a dragon tattooed?" With the sudden awkwardness between them, Blaine had barely taken a proper look to realize the outline of what appeared to be an oriental dragon wrapped around Sam's body.

Sam blushed and tried to look away. "Yeah… it's only the outline though. Puck said I next week he would start coloring it."

"Who the hell's Puck?" Blaine asked while Sam still avoided eye contact.

"He's a guy that works at the tattoo parlor. He seemed nice." Sam answered. "Well, I'll let you finish then…"

"Wait!" Blaine said before Sam could get out of the shower. "I… god I can't believe I'm about to say this…"

"What is it?"

Blaine took a deep breath. "You said you wanted to reinvent yourself, right?" Sam nodded. "Well, do you have showers at the club?"

"We have a small locker room with a couple showers in case things get messy, so yeah." Sam answered while Blaine looked at him, with a slightly guilty look.

"Well, we are friends and I suppose I could help you out with that." Blaine said reluctantly. "You can practice a bit of foreplay with me while on the shower and you could use that as your thing when on the club."

Sam gave the idea some thought. While he wasn't sure if Julia would completely approve of using the showers for that it did seem like an interesting idea, besides getting to test it out with Blaine didn't seem like a bad deal.

"We can do that." Sam replied. "It is an interesting concept how that I think about it."

"I'm just warning you, though." Blaine said while Sam listened. "I'm not feeling very sexy right now. I mean I'm wet, naked and just got my hair sheared off."

"Come on Blaine, chill." Sam said as he approached his friend. "You're beautiful, and you don't believe me I'll try my best to make you feel that way." Without hesitation, Sam approached him and quickly planted his lips on Blaine's. "Feeling beautiful yet?"

Blaine's lips formed a devious yet cute smile. "Try harder."

* * *

Dusk began to fall and the sky began turning from orange to purple. Sam laid on the Murphy bed with Blaine resting his head on the boy's chest. After getting dressed, they both had been looking at the ceiling for a while before the silence was interrupted.

"You think this was a good idea?" Blaine asked the taller boy.

"Well it was your idea after all, you should be the one tell me if it was good enough." Sam said in a flirty tone.

Blaine sighed. "I don't mean it that way Sam, which by the way yes, you where more than good enough."

The former blonde smiled in delight. "Just doing me job."

"Anyways, what I actually meant was that I don't want this to turn into a friends with benefits kind of thing. Those things never work out." Blaine replied while Sam turned to him. "I always dreamt of having a loving relationship with a special person I truly love rather than just having mindless animal sex with hot guys."

Sam stared at Blaine's amber eyes as he talked. "Well if it make any difference, you're the only guy I've actually done anything like with."

"Seriously?" Blaine asked, almost amazed at Sam's confession.

The other boy nodded. "I don't know about you but that counts as special, at least to me."

"Wait, so you seriously haven't gotten intimate with a guy before?" Blaine asked as he turned over to look at Sam.

"Nope, you're my first." Sam said smiling a warm, honest smile at Blaine.

"Wow… I would have never guessed." Blaine replied in amazement. "How did you knew you liked guys if you had never done anything with one before then?"

"I guess being used as a sex object by women for so long kind of made me realize there are other options." Sam said while still looking at Blaine with that huge smile on his face. "Also, meeting you did help me understand thing quicker."

"So you're trying to tell me I turned you gay?" Blaine said playfully while drawing circles on Sam's chest with his finger.

"Not really, you just made me realize things faster and I appreciate it." Sam answered back.

"Fair enough." Blaine said while now sharing the huge smile Sam had been wearing. "So just to be clear, what are we?"

"I'm not sure, I'm a boy, you're a boy and we're friends. What would that make us?" Sam said teasingly.

"Was that a proposal?" Blaine asked jokingly.

"Not really." Sam said before kissing Blaine's forehead. "You deserve better."

* * *

**Author's note: Okay so I'm a liar, I've been working on the next AH chapter but I had the worst writer's block while doing so and decided burn some steam while writing this. To me this is the chapter that either makes it or breaks it, I kind of liked how the first part came off but I'm not that sure about the second part, please let me know what you think. Also, buzz cut Blaine and black-haired Sam will remain on the story for a couple more chapters but things will return to normal (or at least whatever is close to it) soon. As always thanks to everyone who's reading, following and favoring, also thanks again to Loki Firefox and TheBlamBromance as well as to darkhallways and lastnight815.**

**Cheers!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Mommie Dearest

The lights where still on at most of the house's rooms, Blaine's mother was probably still waiting for him to arrive home; his phone had received at least three calls from her and much to his dismay he had missed all of them.

He tried his best to walk out of his cars as slowly and silently as possible. Blaine was aware that whatever awaited him inside was for sure going to bite him in the ass regardless of how careful he was but he still opted to go the stealthy way.

As he began walking onto the porch he began regretting not taking his mother's offer to take a hat, at least that way hiding his now buzzed head would have been easier. He continued walking towards the front door and the moment he stood in front of it he took out his house keys. He took a deep breath while opening the lock.

Upon entering the house, Blaine felt a slight relief when he noticed both the living room and the hallway that led to the kitchen where empty. His joy was quickly dispelled once he saw his mother, with a angered look none the less, standing on top of the staircase.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, what's wrong with you?" She exclaimed in that authoritarian motherly tone Blaine had learned to both despise and respect. "I'm not even gonna bother asking you about that Sinead O'Connor you just pulled, but where in the hell have you been?"

Blaine's mother was normally a very composed woman but seeing her burst out like that just meant things where about to get serious. "I told you I was staying at a friend's house for the night."

"I'm aware, but that was only valid for yesterday. I called you a thousand times and you didn't answer a single one of them!" Mrs. Anderson yelled as she began walking down the stairs. "Why do you even have one of those expensive phones if you're not even going to use it?"

"Calm down mom! I was going to call but… you know, things happen and plans change." Blaine said, unable to think of a better excuse. Judging by he expression it didn't cut it.

"Well you're right about that and I hope you don't have any plans for the rest of the month because you're grounded." Mrs. Anderson said in a bit more calm yet still angry tone. "You won't be leaving this house without me or your father accompanying you. Now, give me your car keys."

"Oh for the love off… I'm eighteen mom, I'm basically legal in at least twenty other countries. You can't just ground me!" Blaine whined. "Besides, Christmas is in two days, I can't stay trapped here while everyone else's out there having the time of their lives."

"Well you should have thought about that before disappearing for almost two days." She said in a stern tone, her hand still waiting for Blaine's car keys.

"Mom please, Sugar was going to have a huge pre-Christmas party at her house tomorrow!" Blaine said, expecting to get some mercy out of his mother. "Everyone in school will be there."

"I don't care. You need to learn that your actions have repercussions on other people. I was worried to death about you."

"You worry too much." Blaine said dramatically. "I'm fine, can't you see?"

"You want to know what I see? I see a reckless, bald, eighteen year old who thinks he's a grown man but in reality is just a carefree, selfish boy. That's what I see!" Mrs. Anderson said, equally dramatically. "Now give me the keys unless you want me to extend your punishment till next year."

Blaine huffed and gave her his car keys angrily. "Why do you put so much effort into making my life miserable?"

"Oh please, grow up! You have both a roof and three meals a day, if I wanted to make your life miserable you be crying twenty-four seven." She exclaimed as Blaine walked pass her and up to the staircase. "By the way, we already have plans tomorrow. Your father will have an important dinner with the rest of the lawyers at his firm and they invited all three of us to join."

"Well I won't go!" Blaine answered angrily.

"It was not a question Blaine." His mother replied back. "Pick some decent clothes, it's more than enough that everyone there will think you look like a skinhead, looking nice would be the least you can do."

Blaine rolled his eyes as he heard his mother's comment and slammed the door to his room as hard as he could.

* * *

"Well someone looks happy." Sterling said while Sam entered the dressing room. He still had the jacket Blaine bought him; he had his hair covered in the bandana he had used a couple hours ago. "Come on, tell me what happened!"

"Nothing really." Sam said, unable to hide the wide smile he carried. "Well okay, remember that guy I told you the other day?"

"Um… you do realize that's like the most unspecific comment ever, right?" The blonde dancer said while changing into his work outfit.

"Alright, remember the guy that I had to do that private dance to?" Sam replied. "Better?"

"Yup, much better." Sterling answered while reaching out for the body glitter. "The one you said that dressed like a dork?"

"Yeah that one." Sam exclaimed. "By the way, can you pass the glitter?"

Sterling did as Sam said before continue with the interrogation. "Well, what about him?"

"I don't like to brag but we kind of got it on." Sam said proudly while taking off both his jacket and shirt.

Sterling quickly turned his sights towards Sam and gave him a wide grin. "Seriously? Well scored! I don't know how the guy looks but good for you."

"Looks mean nothing, he's awesome regardless of anything." Sam said while finally getting his shirt off. "But I would lie if I didn't admit he's actually pretty hot."

"Whoa, where did that come from?" Sterling asked while looking amazed at the outline of Sam's dragon tattoo.

"Oh this? Wasn't expecting you to notice it." Sam said sarcastically. "Just decided to go for it, remember how Julia said we needed to improve our game if we wanted to keep out jobs? I think the tattoo will give out points in my favor."

"Well it's certainly… flashy." The blonde replied, still unable to look away.

"Also, this happened." Sam said while taking the bandana off his head and exposing his jet-black hair with the red streaks.

"Wow, you really went all out with this!" Sterling said, bewildered at Sam's image overhaul. "I applaud your commitment."

"Heh, thanks." Sam said with as little pride as he could manage. "Hope Julia thinks the same."

"I'm sure she will, you basically changed your whole concept just to keep yourself fresh." Sterling said. "You're like a male Madonna. You where all 'Like A Virgin' before but now you just went all 'Ray of Light', I'm sure Julia will appreciate that."

Sam smiled. "I'm sure that if I understood half of those references of your I'd appreciate the compliment a lot more."

Sterling rolled his eyes at the comment. "Oh come on, 'Ray of Light'!" Sam just shook his head, unable to understand. "As in 'Frozen' or 'The Power of Goodbye'?" Sam still looked confused at the comments. "Where were you on the nineties?"

"I don't know." Sam exclaimed calmly. "Being a regular kid perhaps?"

"Oh right, I forgot you where into boring music. Care to remind me when was the last time Fleetwood Mac released an album?" Sterling replied mockingly.

"Hey, you keep the Mac out of this, they're awesome." Sam said defensively. "Besides, at least they dress age appropriately."

"Pfft, a stripper talking about dressing age appropriately? Now I think I've seen everything!" Sterling replied amused while Sam chuckled.

* * *

The remainder of the night went as usual; to Sam it went quicker than normal. Maybe it was the sense of satisfaction about the whole Blaine thing but regardless everything felt a lot faster than usual.

Once the club closed Julia had asked every dancer to pass by her office before leaving to receive their Christmas paycheck as the club would close for the holiday season, which, according to some of the more experienced dancers, was the time Julia used to go out on a short vacation.

As Sam's turn to enter the office followed, Julia greeted him before being asked to sit down. Considering how quickly some of the other guys had left the office Sam was a bit suspicious of the whole happening. Still he did as his boss said, considering he was expecting to ask her for a few extra bucks.

"So Sam, that's quite a look you got." She said while quickly analyzing Sam head to toes.

"I wanted to do whatever was in my power to revamp myself, you said you wanted us to improve our performance and I did as you said." Sam said trying as hard as possible to use the correct words to express himself.

"Well you sure did, yet it's kind of a downer. I really liked your previous look, it had that sort of 'boy next door' charm to it." She said while still looking at Sam with her ice-cold eyes. "Not that I don't appreciate the change, it just a bit sudden. I need some time to get used to it."

"Yeah… I think the same could be said about me." Sam said shyly. For some reason he always felt more intimidated when close to Julia, not only because of her being his boss but the way she looked at him made him feel judged.

"Well regardless of that, I'm glad you took that much… commitment to the job. That kind of attitude is well appreciated." She said while backing off a bit and opening some drawers of her desk. "You might also want to consider changing your stage name. For some reason your new look doesn't scream 'White Chocolate' anymore."

"I'll take that into consideration." Sam said sheepishly.

"Here's your Christmas check." She said while handing Sam a white envelope with his name. "Enjoy and take care during the holidays. We go back into business on the second day of January."

"Thanks Ms. Julia." Sam said while taking the envelope. "Also, if you don't mind me asking… do you think I could get a bit of extra cash?"

Julia raised an eyebrow at the remark. "You just received your Christmas paycheck, there's more money in that one than in a regular one."

"I know, the thing is that… well I kind of wanted to get someone a present and was planning on using this paycheck money to pay for next month's rent in advance." Sam said in an ashamed tone.

Julia stood quiet for a minute, which to Sam seemed like years, before letting out a heavy breath. "Why do you do this to me Sam? If I gave money to every guy who asks me for more out of the blue I would have none for myself."

"I'm sorry Ms. Julia, I didn't mean to be rude…" Sam replied.

Julia closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead before finally opening her eyes, she then opened another drawer and took both a pen and a bunch of papers out. "How much do you need?"

Sam suddenly looked at his boss in surprise, he would have never guess she would give in. "I, um… whatever you feel comfortable with, Ms. Julia."

"Alright, I'll give half of your regular paycheck as a bonus to you but this will stay between us. You understand?"

"Yes ma'am." Sam said eagerly as Julia wrote the new check.

"Here it is, if any of the other boys knows about this you can forget about receiving a check next month." She said in a firm tone, which oddly seemed a lot less harsh than what Sam would have expected.

"Understood." Sam replied. "Thank you Ms. Julia."

"Enjoy your holidays, but I expect to see you here by January. No excuses."

"I will, thanks again!" Sam said enthusiastically. Maybe all those stories he had heard about his boss weren't as true as he imagined. It was nice to know that she had a softer side to her.

* * *

**Author's note: I'm deeply sorry for not posting in so long, my holiday hijinks kind of had me busier than what I expected. Also, I'm double sorry for making this a kind of short, filler chapter but I hope it served to show the relationship both Blaine and Sam had with their "mother" figures. (I'll explain Sam's parent's absence in future chapters though.) Lastly I'm sorry for the horrible grammar mistakes on my previous chapter, it was written late at night and most of the mistakes flew past me, I'll need to go back to it sometime in the future to correct them. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, the words where sure encouraging and I appreciate it, also just to be clear, I didn't intend to write a sexual scene last chapter (mostly because I need to work better on that) but I'll include more stuff in the future (yet I intend to keep it on the mild side as I don't want this to turn into a porn-ish fic). Thanks again for your reviews and suggestions!**

**Cheers!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Pretty Boys

"I can't believe you did that to yourself. I don't even know how I'll explain it to everybody once we arrive and people start asking." Mr. Anderson said disapprovingly as he drove his wife and son to the dinner event they had been invited. "You're so reckless sometimes Blaine, don't you know your actions-"

"I know!" Blaine yelled loudly. "They have consequences on other people."

"Hey, watch your tone young man. Remember we can still extend your punishment if you continue being such a brat!" Mrs. Anderson said while turning back at him.

"I just don't get it, you used to be such a good boy. What happened?" Mr. Anderson asked while the car still moved. "Is this one of those rebel phases people talk so much about?"

"Oh come on dad, like you didn't have one of your own." Blaine said annoyed at his father's remark. "Everyone does!"

"Well sure, but you didn't have to turn yourself into a neo-Nazi to prove it!" His father said in a loud tone. "I mean, the whole gay thing was already something I wasn't expecting but you keep throwing this stuff at us without even warning us, how do you expect us to react?"

"First off, the "gay thing" was something even a blind guy would have saw coming without even bothering to look hard into it." Blaine said matter-of-factly. "Second, it's just a stupid haircut! It's you two who make it look as if it was me drugging myself or something!"

"Hey! What did I said about that tone?" His mother snapped while turning around once again.

After that, the car remained silent for a good couple of minutes. If it weren't for the sound of the vehicle moving, the lack of sound would have been a lot louder. In the end, it was Mr. Anderson who finally broke the silence.

"So son, I just wanted to let you know that I chatted to some of the guys at the firm and after a bit of more talking I found someone I'd like you to meet." He said in a more relaxed tone. "You remember Mr. Smythe?"

Blaine tried to make memory. The name sounded familiar but considering all the people from work his father brought home as well as them all being referred to as "Mister" something didn't help and just made things a lot more confusing. "Um… I might, why?"

"Well we where talking the other day and it turns out that his son also plays for your team, so we decided it would be nice if you two met." His father said, Blaine could notice that he felt proud of himself for accomplishing said meeting.

"Wait a second, are you telling me you set me up in a date?" Blaine asked surprised. His father wasn't homophobic in any way, rather harsh but not hateful. He also hadn't shown any support to him on that aspect before.

"I wouldn't put it like that. It's just what I said, a meeting between two young men." He said in his usual tone. "Just try to be nice, remember Mr. Smythe is of real importance to the company, keeping things friendly between us would be the best way to go."

Off course, now it all made sense. There was no way his father would orchestrate something like this out of the blue; if that Mr. Smythe was as important as his father said it was pretty obvious that using Blaine as a mean to get up the work ladder would be the best way to go, another classic Anderson move, sometimes Blaine really hated bearing that last name.

"I'll try my best…"

* * *

It wasn't unusual to have a snowy day at Ohio during wintertime but that didn't mean Sam was prepared for said weather adversity. The wind was blowing savagely and if it hadn't been for the occasional pause, most of the bags he was carrying would have probably blown away.

As he no longer had work to do until next year, Sam had taken the time to actually go in a small shopping spree to prepare himself for the holidays. Not that he had that much people to spend it with anyways but he still bought a couple of stuff for some of the closest ones.

He continued making his way through the cold streets of Lima. One thing Sam wasn't proud of was never learning the schedule of the buses that passed through the city, memorizing at least one would have been enough to save him the annoyance of walking out on the cold, windy weather.

"Do you need any help?"

Sam quickly turned back. It was that girl Blaine and him had run into at the mall the other day. "Don't worry, I got it."

"You sure?" Marley asked while approaching slowly. "It doesn't seem like it."

"Well it is." Sam exclaimed, while she meant well she was starting to get annoying. "Now if you'll excuse me…"

The brunette analyzed Sam with her eyes one more time. "Alright, if you say so."

Sam decided to ignore her but apparently that was to be easier said than done as the bright eyed girl decided to follow him. It wasn't that he disliked her but having someone he barely knew follow him wasn't something he appreciated much and she sure wasn't as much of a meek as Blaine made her out to be.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's with all those bags from the Goodwill?" Marley asked curiously. "I mean, I get it that things are cheap and sometimes of good quality there but you almost sacked the whole place."

Sam rolled his eyes at the statement, he was well aware that he wasn't the richest person around but being reminded about his lack of monetary income infuriated him, specially considering his past. "Hey, would you mind? I'm not having that great of a day and you sure aren't helping making it any better. If you plan to continue following me I would advise you to keep it as quiet as possible!"

"Whoa, someone's got an attitude problem." Marley said surprised at Sam's sudden anger. "I'm sorry to hear that but there's no need to burst out on me."

Sam really felt his eyeballs where going to get tired of the amount of eye rolling Marley was provoking on him. "I wouldn't have if you kept your questions to yourself."

There was a bit of silence before Marley spoke again. "Well I'm sorry, if it makes you feel any better I get most of my clothes from there as well."

Sam stopped and turned back at her. "Well you're in luck, after almost sacking the whole place as you said, I left the women section intact."

Marley's lips turned into a small smile. "Good to know, because I was really looking forward to get a new pair of jeans next week."

Now it was Sam's turn to crack a smile. While he knew he was most likely never to see her again he felt better knowing that there were no hard feeling between them, a spontaneous joke was always the way to go on said situations. "Lucky you, I won't be able to afford another visit until next year."

Marley grinned once more before both of them continued to advance. "Kind of out of topicm but Blaine's been talking an awful lot about you lately, how long have you guys know each other?"

Sam couldn't help but feel a tingle while hearing Marley's comment. "Well not much really, but we've become rather… close lately. He' pretty easy to get along with."

"That true." The brunette replied. "He's always been such an outgoing person, which by the way, have you heard of him lately? I've been trying to reach him but he just doesn't answer his phone."

"Not really, last night he left my place pretty late but-" Sam cut himself short, as the words came out of his smile Marley's eyes where like daggers pointing at him. He then remembered Blaine telling him she used to have like a super huge crush on him and as the saying goes, where there where flames, ashes remain.

"Wait so he spent the night with you?" Marley asked, he tone sounding a tad bit offended.

"No, he just left late." Sam said, trying to think harder on what words to use.

"How late?" Marley asked demandingly.

Sam was beginning to feel uncomfortable by the girl's interrogation. "I don't know, eleven thirty maybe?"

Marley's eyes opened widely. "Seriously? He normally leaves places at ten at most, he always says his parents would get pissed at him if he arrived home any later than ten and a half."

_Whoa, stalker much?_

"Well, it was probably earlier. I'm not really sure about the time. The clock at my apartment isn't that good anyways." Sam confessed. "It could have been earlier."

"Wait… apartment?" She asked in the most surprised tone Sam had ever expected to hear. "So you live alone?"

"I never said…" While he really wanted to avoid the question, Sam made the mistake of looking at Marley directly in the eyes, which was always the thing that made him spill the truth. "Yes, I do."

"So let me get this straight, both of you where at your apartment alone at high hours of the night without any adult supervision?" While the comment itself sounded extremely ridiculous coming from a girl her age, Sam didn't find it as funny as he would have usually had. "Did anything happen between you?"

"That's a little personal, don't you think?" Sam asked, once again starting to get annoyed by Marley's questions. "Besides, what if it did?"

The brunette girl quickly placed her left hand on her mouth. "Oh my god, you totally had sex with him, didn't you?"

While he wasn't able to look at himself, Sam was certain that he was starting to blush. "I-I… I'm not gonna answer that! Besides why do you worry about it anyways? It's not as if you had a chance with him!"

At first, Sam felt really bad for the comment. He actually didn't mean it as an insult but rather just as a reminder that Blaine was gay, but as soon as he noticed that Marley's frown wasn't a sad one rather than an angry one he took that regret back.

"How dare you say that to a girl!" Marley said loudly. "Just because you're all buff and tall doesn't give you the right to behave like such a… such an asshole!"

"Hey, I didn't mean it that way! Don't you know he's gay?" Sam asked, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"I'm aware of who he is, he's my best friend you jerk!" Marley yelled. "And who are you? Just some ass he met a couple days ago? If anyone's supposed to be with him it would be me rather than you!"

"But he isn't, and thank God for that!" Sam said, now angry at Marley's aggressiveness. "I doubt he would be able to stand being with a crazy bitch like you!"

Without even thinking, Marley slapped Sam right across the face. While the hit itself wouldn't have normally hurt much, the cold weather made it sting harder than it would have been humanly possible.

There was silence for a couple of seconds before Sam dropped all of his bags. "You know, my mother always told me not to hit girls no matter what, but with you I think I'll make an exception."

* * *

Most of the dinner had been pretty boring so far. Between his father talking to other lawyers or important figures and his mother entertaining their whole table with some stories from previous dinners they had been invited before, Blaine had decided to spend the rest of the night eyeing the plethora of fancy suits and dresses the guest where wearing.

He was also trying to find the so-called Mr. Smythe his father mentioned. He noticed quite a handful of younger boys in the party but he couldn't even tell which where who's sons.

"Blaine?" His father asked while arriving from behind his chair. "Son, could you come over here for a minute?"

Blaine did as his father said and without even noticing, a tall, slim, fair skinned man with light brown hair and icy blue eyes stood next to his father and in front of him. If it wasn't for the fact that he was roughly his own father's age, Blaine would have thought that the guy was pretty attractive but there was no denying that he was handsome.

"Son, I'd like you to meet Mr. Smythe. He's one of the firm's many international representatives. He's our representative in Germany." His father said as Blaine looked in awe.

"Oh please, you make it sound an awful lot more important than how it actually is." Mr. Smythe said before reaching his hand out to Blaine. "Also, no Mr. Smythe here. That was my father, you can call me Fabian."

Blaine quickly shook Mr. Smythe's hand; the man had a strong grip. "A pleasure Mr. Sm… I mean, Fabian." Blaine quickly corrected himself. "Blaine Anderson, at your services."

"Well isn't he a charmer." Mr. Smythe said with a small grin on his face.

As both of them shook hands, Blaine noticed a young man approaching Mr. Smythe. He assumed that was his son, which judging by the uncanny similarities between them was more likely the case.

"Cooper, Blaine, I'd like you both to meet my son Sebastian." Mr. Smythe said before the young man walked towards them. He looked exactly like his father, only younger and slightly shorter but just as good looking, if not even more.

"A pleasure to meet both of you." Sebastian said while shaking hands with both Blaine and his father.

"He's a chip of the old block!" Mr. Anderson said in surprise. "The resemblance between both of you is uncanny, Fabian."

"Well I would thank my wife for that, she's quite the looker." Mr. Smythe said while Sebastian just chuckled at the comment. "I wouldn't have been able to accomplish this without her genes helping out fix the imperfections of mine."

"Regardless of anything Sebastian's a really handsome boy." Mr. Anderson said, while Sebastian just shook his head.

"Oh please Mr. Anderson, you're being too kind."

After a couple short laughs, Mr. Smythe intervened once again. "Well, we got some things to discuss. Don't we Cooper? We'll just leave both of you boys alone just so you can get to know each other better."

As both parents left the scene, both Blaine and Sebastian stood in front of each other in silence. Sebastian still had that professional smile on his face while Blaine himself couldn't maintain a serious face.

"So… Sebastian was it? That's a pretty nice name." Blaine said, immediately regretting the whole comment as a whole but unable to do anything about it.

"Thanks. It's actually German." Sebastian said while Blaine nodded. "Actually my father's part of the family is German, hence the last name."

"Oh, that's actually pretty cool." Blaine answered back. "Mines from the States so not much of an interesting background from my part."

Sebastian smiled at Blaine's remark. "That's too bad, you seem awfully interesting."

"Well I wouldn't said that but I'm glad you think so." Blaine said earnestly. "Would you like to take a seat?"

"Sure, why not."

Both of the quickly walked towards a couple of empty chairs before continuing their conversation; once seated Sebastian took the lead. "That's an… interesting haircut you got there. Is it really as practical as people make it out to be?"

Blaine unwillingly ran his hand through his head. The bristles of hairs that remained still felt as short as the day before, and he was sure that as long as they remained like that it was sure to remain a conversation starter for the next few months.

"Well sure, I mean I doubt I'll need to use any products on it anytime soon other than shampoo, and not having to worry about brushing it sure save a lot of time." Blaine confessed as the other boy just chuckled.

"That's interesting, I've always been tempted to do it one day but I always chicken out at the last minute." Sebastian said as Blaine gave him a surprised look. "I guess I've never been bold enough."

"Really? Your hair looks alright to me." Blaine said while looking at Sebastian's neatly stylized hair. It was styled in a nice coif that adorned the tope of his perfectly shaped head. "More than alright actually. Wish mine looked as half as good as yours does."

"Thanks." Sebastian said, slightly sheepishly. "I might steal your hairstyle sometime soon though, seeing you sport it so well, specially on a gala suit, is kind of inspiring."

Blaine blushed a bit at the comment. "That's flattering, but I'm sure you could pull it off better than I do. I mean your seem to have the perfect head."

"Why thank you, coming from someone with an already proven perfect head that means a lot." Sebastian said with a wide smile, his pearly white teeth showing. "Might have to give you a call the day I decide to pull it off, I think I'll need a little moral support to go through with it."

"Sure, that sounds like fun." Blaine answered back. "What's your phone number? Wouldn't want to miss that."

Sebastian's smile kept adorning his face. "I never give my phone on my first meeting with someone, but with you I'll have to make an exception."

* * *

"Marley you're such a stupid bitch. You're lucky I ran into you before this gorilla could smack the daylight out of you!" Kitty said angrily as Marley, whose hair was now a mess and clothes where covered in snow, sat on the small park bench. "And you! Who the hell do you think you are messing with a girl like that?"

Sam, who's face had a couple scratch marks and was just as covered in snow as Marley, and sat on the other end of said bench. He answered a bit ashamed but still angry. "She started it…"

"I don't care who started what, don't you know how damn idiotic it is for a guy, specially one like you, to start a fight with a girl?" Kitty yelled as Sam tried to avoid eye contact, which would have been easier if it hadn't been for the bright light of the lamppost right beside the bench. "Now both of you will come with me. I was supposed to arrive at church a couple hours ago to help out decorating the nativity scene but now because of your stupid mess I'll have to take the late night turn. If I miss Sugar's huge party you'll miss it as well Marley Rose."

"Wait, why should I go? I don't even know you people!" Sam said loudly as Kitty turned her attention exclusively at him again.

"Listen moron, if I say something it's getting done without questioning!" She snapped at Sam. "Besides, it's not as if you're in place to turndown an offer to get closer to God, specially after what you did!"

"But I didn't even hit her!" Sam whined once again, the blonde girl was persistent but Sam hopped to get out of it, even if what she said made sense.

"Whatever, you pushed her. If it hadn't been for the huge pile of snow she landed on she could have gotten seriously hurt!" Kitty replied while pointing at Marley. "Besides, after she lunged at you and began scratching you in the face I totally saw you pull her hair more than a couple of times."

"What was I supposed to do, let her claw my eyes out?" Sam replied back. It was true; Sam would have never guessed that the brunette girl had such an awfully active angry side to her so responding to her attacks seemed like the only logical choice.

"If you don't do as I say I will do that myself. Now both of you get your asses up the bench and follow me, the church's building is just a couple minutes from here."

* * *

"So how did things with Sebastian go?" Mr. Anderson asked as he drove the car with both Mrs. Anderson and Blaine on it. "Did you boys got along?"

"He was really great actually." Blaine replied. "He's a really interesting person, did you know he plays for his school's lacrosse team?"

"Oh really? Good-looking and also athletic?" Mrs. Anderson added. "I think he's a keeper."

"Come one mom, we where only friendly towards each other." Blaine said, trying to blow off any mention of romance they could throw at him. "Besides, weren't you like completely furious at me a couple hours ago?"

"I was, and kind of am still but I can't help but let my guard down after seeing those puppy eyes you made at him." Mrs. Anderson said mockingly. "I think out little boy's in love, Cooper."

Mr. Anderson chuckled at the remark. "Come on Delia, give the kid a break. Maybe after the third date…"

"Whoa, calm down both of you. This wasn't even a date!" Blaine said as both of his parents appeared to ignore the comment. "I mean he didn't even seemed interested."

"Oh please, you had him wrapped around your finger. Everyone on our table though the same." Mrs. Anderson bragged as Blaine began feeling slightly embarrassed. "He was as much into you as you where into him."

"Geez, thanks for letting half of the party know about that." Blaine said, slightly annoyed at his mother's apparent pride from the action.

"So you actually liked him?" Mr. Anderson quickly asked.

"Sure, as a friend. Nothing more." Blaine replied. Other than the fact that the whole relationship was a setup by his dad, Blaine felt too attached to Sam already and even the small flirty comments between him and Sebastian felt kind of wrong, even when Sam and him weren't actually anything yet.

Mrs. Anderson quickly intervened once again. "Well I'm sure that in due time that might change."

* * *

The mass appeared to go on forever, it had been a while since Sam had actually been to church but the long sermon kind of made him grateful for missing it for so many months. The pastor himself, Pastor Hart, seemed like a nice guy but his tone wasn't the most entertaining. Luckily for Sam, the ceremony was almost over.

"In a final note, I'd like to thank the whole church community for the volunteer work on the nativity scene we're trying to mount. If anyone's interested in helping we'll stay for one last decorating turn before we close the church." Pastor Hart said while some of the people listening applauded. "Also before giving the closing prayer, my son has an announcement to make."

As Pastor Hart got down from the podium, a boy wearing baggy looking clothes and with a carefree look on his face took his place. Sam's now focused on the pastor's son, while his clothes or attitude didn't seem out of the ordinary; his physical appearance was more than enough to catch his attention.

He had soft features but some pretty strongly marked cheekbones as well as some breathtaking eyes but his most noticeable feature was his long, silky, hair that hanged down below his chest. "Hello everyone, Joe Hart here. Just wanted to remind all the people present about the new church group we decided to form in hopes to expand the word of God to more people. Starting next week we'll have a gay-straight alliance group meeting on our church every Monday and Wednesday just to allow more people to feel comfortable in the church ground, because God is a loving being who doesn't discriminate anyone. If he doesn't why should we?"

Following his announcement many of the people on the church applauded as Joe got off the podium while Pastor Hart took his place. "That's right, if we want to make this place the peaceful world God intended we must first accept our own, no matter what."

Sam leaned sideways towards Kitty. "Wow, this guy's actually pretty cool."

"Well duh, why else did you think I dragged both of you here?" She said without taking her eyes of the pastor.

As everyone preached the finally prayer Sam's eyes where still fixed on the pastor's son. There was something about him that just screamed for Sam's attention, and not just the fact that he was a pretty boy, which was odd considering he hadn't even noticed him before he got up the stage.

"Our mass is over, now those who want to stay and help decorate the nativity scene are more than welcome to join us." Pastor Hart said while dismissing everyone.

"That's our cue, come on." Kitty instructed as both Marley and Sam followed her.

While they approached Pastor Hart, Sam still had his sights fixed on Joe Hart and apparently Marley noticed. "What are you staring at?"

"Not your business." Sam said while Marley gave him a mean look.

She quickly traced Sam's sights. "Oh my God, you're such a pig."

Sam looked at her confused. "Wait, what?"

"You're totally looking at the pastor's son!" Marley accused. "Well though luck, I doubt he's interested. Serves you right, just a taste of your own medicine."

Sam gave the brunette a cold look. "Shut your mouth. I was just looking that way for no reason, besides don't make me remind you that at least I'm getting more dick from Blaine unlike you-"

"Keep your filthy mouth shut for Christ sake, we're inside a church!" Kitty said while slapping the back of Sam's head.

As they got closer to the pastor's position, Joe Hart suddenly appeared in front of them with a warm, calm smile on his face. "Hey guys, glad to see you here. We where starting to think you were going to bail on us Kitty."

"Well I proved you wrong, besides I brought help. Should I report with your father or just go ahead and start decorating?" Kitty asked while both Sam and Marley observed from behind.

"Just go ahead and get started, I'm sure dad will notice you once you're over there." Joe said while Kitty nodded and walked away towards the big nativity scene that at least dozen of people where already decorating. "I'm glad you decided to come by and help too Marley."

The brunette smiled at the pastor's son with an honest smile. "Sure, I'm always glad to help."

Joe reciprocated and smiled back before looking towards Sam. "I believe we haven't met before, are you a friend of Kitty and Marley's? I don't think I've ever seen you at school before."

"I'm more a friend of a friend." Sam said while pulling out his hand. "Sam Evans."

"Well it's nice to meet you Sam." Joe said while shaking hands with him. "Joseph Hart, but my friends call me Joe."

Sam beamed a smile at the longhaired boy. "Well, I'm actually Samuel but I guess you can call me Sam if you don't mind me calling you Joe."

The pastor's son chuckled at Sam's remark while Marley just rolled her eyes at him. "Alright, I guess we have a deal then."

"I'll go help Kitty with the nativity scene in case you need me." Marley said before leaving both of them alone.

"Sure thing, thanks again for the help Marley!" Joe said as the bright-eyed girl walked away. "So Sam, is this your first time in this church? I don't think I've ever seen you before and your face is one I'm sure I wouldn't forget."

"Yeah, first timer here." Sam confessed. "Which I kind of regret, things are pretty cool around here." Sam said. "Also, that thing that you're doing sound totally awesome. I didn't knew churches where trying to reach out to the gay community that way."

"Well not most of them do, but we're trying our best to open up our doors to any kind of person regardless of their preferences." Joe said. "Are you interested in joining?"

"Yeah sure, why not? I mean, two close friends of mine are gay so this wouldn't hurt." Sam was being as honest as possible, both Sterling and Blaine where close to him and honestly if it wasn't for them he couldn't have discovered that other side of him.

"Cool, I assume I'll see you around here more often?"

"You can count on it."

* * *

"Hurry up Marley! I get those spheres here faster!" Kitty yelled as Marley ran towards her.

"Here they are." She then gave the blonde girl the box of spheres. "Kitty, once you're done could you come down here for a bit? I need to ask you something."

"Ugh, might as well tell me now before I forget to ask you." She replied as she got down the small stage. "What is it?"

"So this guy you brought here with us, I think he has something going on with Blaine…" Marley said sheepishly.

"Really?" She quickly turned her head towards Sam's direction; he was still talking with Joe. "Well color me impressed, who would have guess Frodo would catch himself such a fine piece of meat?"

"Well anyways, I don't think he's good for Blaine. I mean you saw what he did to me back at the park, right?" Marley said as Kitty looked at her once again.

"Well sure but in his defense, he said you provoked him and to be honest you can be a real pain in the ass sometimes." Kitty replied. "I'll give him the benefit of the doubt."

"But Blaine's our friend, isn't he?" Marley asked as Kitty quickly nodded. "Then we should take care of him, I don't want to risk him getting hurt or hit by that guy."

"And what are you planning to do?" Kitty asked, unimpressed but intrigued by Marley's statement.

"I noticed he was ogling Joe during the whole mass service so I was actually thinking that maybe… you know."

Kitty raised an eyebrow in amusement and let out a weak laugh. "Seriously? Joe and that guy?" Marley nodded. "You know he's straighter than a stick right?"

"Well I wouldn't be completely sure." Marley said deviously. "During debate class we had to discuss our views on gay marriage and he actually said he was open to try something different. Something about him loving people for their soul, not their appearance."

Kitty smirked at the remark. "Really? The pastor's son?" Marley nodded once again. "Alright, I don't know if you're doing this genuinely because of Blaine or out of spite for seeing him with someone else but I'm in. It's about time Joe looses his immaculateness anyway."

"Just try to keep it on the down low." Marley insisted. "I don't want Blaine getting the wrong idea."

"Off what? Us being pseudo-homewreckers?" Kitty said jokingly. "By the way, you're a virgin yourself, aren't you?"

Marley gave the blonde a snide look. "I'm just waiting for the right person."

"Then why push Joe into it?" Kitty snapped back. "Never saw you pulling something like this off. Didn't see you as someone with the guts to do it."

"Well I don't care, I'm still the Sam person and I'm taking care of my best friend by getting that huge problem off his back."

* * *

**Author's notes: I really felt like I owed you people a real chapter so here it is. I actually didn't want to add Joe Hart to this story ( which by the way, I decided to make pansexual rather than bi) but I just like Samuel Larsen that much. Kind of wanted to raise the tension a bit as well as to expand the supporting cast's personalities a bit more, hope I pulled it off decently. Finally, I forgot to thank Loki Firefox, lastnight815 and gleeville for your reviews, thanks a lot for the insight and support. Also want to thank all the people who follow and favorite this story, can't thank you enough!**

**Cheers!**


End file.
